Alone Like This
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome all alone to go off on a side-quest with Kikyo! He tells Kagome to go home but she doesn't listen and gets herself lost in the woods. What will happen when Koga sniffs her out? Will Inuyasha come back for her?
1. Go Home, Kagome

**New fic, guize. This is one I've wanted to do for a while :) Consists of pretty short chapters for the most part BUT...**

**I've been begged to get this up -cough- so here it is!**

**enjoy and review**

**-VQ**

* * *

Kagome had just come back to the Feudal Era after being home for a few days. Her bag was packed and full, ready for the adventure awaiting her. She struggled over the well with a groan, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Whew! Maybe I packed too much!" She said, lugging her heavy bag towards the village. On her way, she bumped right into Inuyasha who was standing there waiting for her.

She looked up at the half demon with a smile. "Can you help me with this?"

He took the bag off her and set it on the ground. He gave her a stern look and sat in the grass.

"Uh, Kagome we need to talk."

Kagome grew worried. She had no idea what could have possibly happened or been going on. "What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone, plopping down next to him.

"I uh…I saw Kikyo last night. She said she needed my help getting to a village. I told her I would do it. I'll be gone for a few days." He said, looking away.

Kagome felt her heart shatter like glass. Inuyasha? Alone with Kikyo? For _days?_ Nothing about that went over well in her head. She felt angry and betrayed by Inuyasha, but it couldn't be helped. It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything. And besides—if someone asks you for help, you should help them.

Kagome nodded with a fake smile. "Okay. I'll stay with Sango, Miroku and Shippo until you come back."

Inuyasha looked down and shook his head. "They're not here. They went with Sango to her village and they'll be gone a few days as well. Maybe you should go home. I'll come pick you up as soon as I get back."

She felt alone and pushed away. There was no one home in her era and no one for her to be with in this era. Why did she have to be alone like this? Why did the one person she thought would always be there for her have to leave and spend time with another woman?

"I have to go. I'll see you soon." He quickly rushed off into the forest, leaving her there.

"I don't want to go home." She thought out loud as she put her bag on her back and wandered around the area.

* * *

Koga was standing at the edge of some craggy rocks, sniffing around for any trace of Naraku he could find with Ginta and Hakkaku by his side.

"Damn it!" He shouted angrily. "Where did that bastard run off to this time?" He slowly walked back onto the path with his fist clenched and frustration coursing through his body.

'Wherever you are, Naraku, I'll find you and avenge my comrades.'

A scent in the air stopped his train of thought and he took off in a speedy whirlwind to follow it.

"Koga! Wait up!" Ginta and Hakkaku called after him, trying to catch up to the shard-wielding wolf.

'It's her.' He thought, rushing off to follow the scent.


	2. Not Gonna Leave You

Kagome sat on a log in the middle of who-knows-where. She wandered around so much, she had gotten lost. She figured she'd just stay there until someone found her or until Inuyasha sniffed her out once he realized she never went home.

She let out a depressed sigh and rested her head on her hand. "It's so lonely."

A change in the wind caught her attention. She sensed jewel shards coming, and fast. Kagome already knew who it was.

Koga stopped in front of her, noticing she was completely unmoved by his presence. He smelt the sadness in her scent and noticed Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, neither were any of her other friends.

"Hey, you come out here alone?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I kind of got lost. Maybe I should have just gone home."

"Where's the mutt and your other friends?" He asked, looking around for any people, or signs of danger.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo went to Sango's village. Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed sadly. "He went off on a side quest with Kikyo and will be gone for a few days." She said that part with obvious resentment and jealousy in her voice.

Koga shook his head in disgust. "So that idiot abandoned you to chase after some creepy dead woman?"

Kagome shrugged off the statement. "She said she needed his help. There was really no reason for him to say no."

"You should have been his reason to say no!" Koga argued. "If it were me, I would've stopped talking to that woman a _long_ time ago."

Kagome sat silent. Koga could still sense her sadness and it bothered him deeply. He loved Kagome so much that seeing her sad upset him. A good woman like her shouldn't be sad over a jerk like 'InuTrasha'.

He sat down in front of her. "Well I'm not gonna leave you alone out here in the woods. If you want, I'll stay with you."

"Koga, that's very sweet of you but—"

"Kagome I can't just leave you out here alone like this. It…bothers me." He admitted as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She met his eyes for the first time and knew he meant what he said. He wasn't going to leave her out there.

"Well I don't exactly plan on going home. I'm waiting for Inuyasha to come for me. I want to make him worry. He didn't even apologize to me." Kagome said, sounding like she was about to cry.

Koga sat still like a rock and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna stay right here with you until dog face comes back."

"But what about your search for Naraku?"

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands and gave her a passionate look to show how serious he was. "What kind of man would I be if I left my woman alone so far away from home?"

Kagome laughed nervously. She appreciated his kindness and didn't want to say anything to push him away so she just nodded. "Kay. Thank you, Koga."

"Koga! Hey! Koga!"

Koga turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku finally catching up to him. He stood up to meet his slowpoke comrades halfway, seeing as they were out of breath and looked like they were about to drop.

"About time you two caught up. I came here following Kagome's scent." He walked back over to her and held her hands again. "Turns out that stupid mutt left her all alone for a few days so we're gonna be staying with her until he comes to his senses."

Kagome laughed nervously again and shot the two a happy smile. "Hey Ginta, Hey Hakkaku."

"Hey, Kagome." Ginta heaved.

"Hey, you happen to have anything to drink?" Hakkaku asked through his heavy breathing.

"Uh…" Kagome rummaged through her bag and took out a few sodas. "Here you are." She said, handing them off with a smile.

They silently took them in gratitude and didn't even pay attention to what they were before they drank them.

Kagome handed one to Koga as well. "Here's one for you, Koga." She smiled, causing him to smile back.

"Thank you, Kagome. You're far too kind." He opened the soda and began drinking it.

"What is this?" Hakkaku asked. "It's really good."

"I agree." Ginta said with a belch.

"It's soda. It's a carbonated drink from my era." She explained.

"Well it beats drinking water. I could get used to this." Koga admitted finishing off the entire drink.

Kagome reached back into her bag again and pulled out a bag of potato chips. "Do you want some food too?"

Koga's eyes widened when he saw the bag. He had been traveling all morning without even stopping for food. "You are such an unbelievably kind hearted woman for sharing your food with me."

Kagome laughed nervously. 'They're just potato chips but okay.' "It's no big deal, enjoy them!"

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku began stuffing their face with potato chips while Kagome continued to be in her own little world.

"Hey" Koga called out, trying to get her attention. "Don't you want some?" He asked, extending the bag towards her.

She shook her head. "No, that's okay. I have plenty more, actually." She said with a smile.

"So you always seem to be prepared with food, huh?" He said, rubbing his chin. "Damn that stupid mutt! You always have food prepared so his stupid ass won't starve and where is he? Probably eating dead people food." Koga huffed, angry on Kagome's behalf.

"Let's not talk about _him_ anymore, okay?" She said with a slightly terrifying forced smile.

"Uh…okay. Sure." Koga agreed, a little bit afraid of Kagome's fake smile.


	3. Silent Travels

Inuyasha and Kikyo traveled in complete silence. He carried her on his back as they traveled.

'She feels so…cold and hollow.' Inuyasha thought. 'She could never be the same Kikyo.'

"Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke up breaking the silence. "What ails you? You have worry written all over you."

"I-It's nothing, Kikyo." He lied.

"Is this about Kagome?"

"Not really."

"Was she upset with you?" Kikyo continued to pry.

"S-She looked kind of disappointed when I left."

"Hmm."

"What are you going to this village for anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I promised a dying warrior in another village that I would go see his wife and tell her that he did not betray her and to apologize on his behalf for all her pain and misery."

"Why go through all that trouble?"

"He believes once she catches wind of his passing, she will try to follow him in death. His last wish was for her to live and be happy."

"Keh!"

"Does this story sound familiar to you, Inuyasha? This man and woman remind me of us. That is why I have chosen to go to this village and fulfill this task."

Inuyasha's speed slightly slowed down. He started to wonder if there was something he could do to make Kikyo happy. At least while they were together. He figured he'd forget about Kagome for the next few days and focus on making Kikyo feel better, if even possible.


	4. Make His Move

It had been such a long day. Time had gone by so slowly that each hour felt like a week. Kagome sat on that log sulking the entire time. Koga wanted to say something, anything to cheer her up but he figured all his efforts would be in vain. The entire day was awkward. From mid-morning when they encountered each other, to sunset. Ginta and Hakkaku spent the day doing what they do best—guarding the area. The two figured this was the perfect opportunity for Koga to make his move so they didn't want there to be any distractions. Fortunately, no demons had come to attack but, unfortunately, Koga saw no opportunity to try to get closer to Kagome.

Kagome had fallen asleep sitting upright on that log. She was so tired and upset that sleep took over her body. As she fell deeper into slumber, she started to fall off the log. Just in the knick of time before she could hit her head, Koga caught her. The feeling of arms supporting her side startled her awake. When she looked up, she saw Koga looking at her. Her cheeks turned red as she sat up and he continued to stare at her.

The sight of Kagome's rosy cheeks caused Koga to smile. "Uh…you almost fell over so I caught you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kagome smiled, cheeks turning redder from embarrassment. "Thanks Koga." She said with a nervous giggle, holding her left cheek.

'She's so cute.' He thought as he put his hand on her other cheek. "You look happy for a change. I'm glad."

Kagome's entire face turned redder than a tomato. Koga's hand was so warm and his presence was warm and inviting. Even his jewel shards remained pure. She still didn't want to do anything to push him away. Not because she didn't want to be alone, but because she liked having him so close.

Kagome put her hand on top of Koga's and for the first time, he felt his heart skip a beat because of a girl. Not just any girl. It was because of Kagome. He wasn't sure if just any girl could make him feel like this, or if he'd ever feel this way again, but that moment his heart lost that beat would be engraved in his mind forever.

Ginta was sleeping in a tree on a branch directly across from Hakkaku. He opened one eye and from his peripheral saw Koga and Kagome together.

"Psst. Hakkaku! Look!" He whispered loudly, waking him up.

"What?" He whispered back, looking in the direction Ginta was staring. His eyes widened upon seeing the two. "Are they about to kiss?"


	5. Alive Again

Inuyasha had slain a few demons in an effort to protect Kikyo while she regained her strength from soul collectors. Once she regained her strength and there was no danger in sight, Inuyasha relaxed beneath the low branch Kikyo rested in. Things between them felt awkward. Sometimes it felt like she wasn't even there and the only thing establishing her presence was her scent, which was full of anguish.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and grasped her hand.

Kikyo let out a low gasp as his warm hand touched hers. For the first time since her resurrection, she felt happy. She grasped his hand back.

Their eyes met and for a second, Inuyasha believed he could see and feel the old Kikyo again. _His _Kikyo. He wanted to do something to bring her back from the dead. He convinced himself that she was alive and finally an ordinary woman.

Kikyo looked into his eyes and saw the softness and compassion. While Inuyasha always had a good heart, he was always rougher than this. He wasn't the same Inuyasha, maybe a stronger one. The connection she felt to his human heart made her feel alive again.

He pulled her down into his lap, still looking into her eyes, cradling her. That was definitely his Kikyo. She looked like she'd come back from the dead and he was so happy to have her back. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her.

The feeling of Inuyasha's lips against hers made her feel like she had regained her soul again. She was alive. She was Kikyo. And she wasn't alone.


	6. Nothing Else Matters

Koga pulled his hand away from Kagome's cheek and looked down. He saw the doubt in her eyes. What would be the point of trying to pursue her now when all she can think about is Inuyasha?

Kagome had never seen Koga sad. She'd seen him angry, and even worried, but never sad. She was certain that it was her fault.

"Koga?" She called out softly.

Koga looked up at her, struggling to meet her eyes. He looked like he could have broken any moment if she said the wrong thing.

When Kagome saw the look in his eyes, she saw herself. How she felt every time Inuyasha walked away from her for Kikyo. She realized how many times she had walked away from Koga for Inuyasha and it was never worth it.

'I have to make him stop hurting somehow.'

Kagome planted an unsure, somewhat guilty kiss on Koga's lips and pulled away before he could react. She didn't regret it, but she didn't know how he would react.

Ginta and Hakkaku were in the branches, still being nosy, smiling wide at one another. They were so happy that this time _Kagome _was the one pursuing Koga. They figured there was a chance for him after all.

Koga reached his hand up to his lips trying to process what happened. When he looked up at Kagome, her eyes were everywhere else as she nervously fidgeted. He was more shocked than happy. One minute she looks doubtful, the next she's planting one on him! What did it all mean? Koga wasn't an expert at all on women—especially human women's feelings but he knew if someone kissed you, it meant they liked you.

Koga kissed her back. His kiss was strong, but not forceful. It was a kiss you give when you want to prove something.

Kagome was surprised when Koga kissed her, but the kiss was amazing. She could tell he trusted her, loved her, and maybe even needed her. She never imagined Koga could be this open and vulnerable. Did he really love her this much? Kagome liked the feeling of being wanted so passionately and happily returned his kiss. She wound her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Koga reached his hands onto Kagome's sides. He didn't remember the fact that she could detect jewel shards or had spiritual powers. He loved her because she was kind, she was beautiful and she was kissing him back.

'Does this mean she loves me?' He slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. The doubt was gone and all there was in her eyes was a beautiful glow from the moonlight.

"Please forgive me, Koga." She said, looking into his eyes, arms still around his neck.

"What for?" He questioned, hands still on her sides.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Koga slowly removed his hands from her sides. "So...that kiss meant nothing then?" He started to pull away from her when she refused to let go.

"I never said that! I kissed you to let you know I was sorry. You reminded me of myself when you looked so sad. Then when you kissed me back I felt—"

Koga quickly put his hands back on her sides and smiled. "Does this mean you feel the way I feel about you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know how I feel, Koga. But I do know that kiss meant a lot to me."

It was like an emotional roller coaster for Koga. One minute she's reeling him in, the next minute she's casting him away. He didn't know whether she wanted him to leave her alone, or stay, or even kiss her again.

"But…" She continued. "I'm glad you kissed me. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to kiss me. I could tell how deeply you care for me. I care for you too."

"Kagome, I would never—"

"I know, Koga. That's why I'm glad you kissed me. You'd never hurt me or make me doubt you."

Koga didn't know how to respond. So he kissed her again.

This kiss was different from their last kiss. It was free of confusion and held no question behind it.

Kagome forgot about Inuyasha.

She forgot about Kikyo.

She forgot about the Jewel Shards.

She forgot about her spiritual powers.

She forgot about her friends.

She forgot about her era.

All she wanted was Koga because she knew she'd never be sad again with him.

'She's finally all mine.' Koga thought as he continued to kiss her. He loved holding her, smelling her and tasting her was magical. All he intended to do was stick by her so she wouldn't be alone but never in a million years did he see this coming.

Their minds were filled with only thoughts of each other.

What about Naraku?

What about the jewel shards?

What about Kagome's friends?

What about Inuyasha?

What about Koga's comrades?

Was anything they were doing rational?

Why should they care?

Koga wanted to kiss her all night. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and why. He wanted to make her a million promises that he knew he would keep.

Kagome loved how sweet and affectionate Koga was. He was like a boy out of a novel or an extremely unrealistic romance movie, but none of his affections were fake or scripted or forced. Koga truly loved her and nothing else was important.


	7. Kagome Waking Up

Kagome woke up feeling well rested lying on Koga's chest. She giggled at the way their legs were intertwined. She got up slowly and her movement had awakened him.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said sweetly with one eye open and a slight grin on his face.

Kagome turned to look at Koga with a smile. She could never get over how sweet he was nor could she get tired of it.

Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss. Koga felt his heart skip a beat again and he liked when Kagome would do that to him.

Soon after, he noticed Ginta and Hakkaku looking at them. Not just ordinary looking—they were **staring** with wide smiles on their faces.

"What are you two idiots looking at?" He rudely questioned with a malevolent look on his face.

"Oh uh—"

"It's nothing…Koga" Ginta cut in "We're just happy to see you two together." He said, wide smile still on his face.

Koga's face lightened up and he smiled. "Oh yeah. Kagome will be traveling with us now."

Kagome had to stop and think about that for a moment. What about school? When would she go home? Would Koga let her go home?

"Um…Koga?" Kagome spoke up nervously. "I do need to go home from time to time. I have school."

Koga looked at her in confusion. "You have s-s…chool? What's that? Is it an illness?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's where I go in my era to study and learn. It's very important that I finish." She was hoping that Koga wouldn't fight with her about it. Going to school meant everything to her.

Koga nodded. "I don't really understand anything about your era. All I know is you're not from here so things are a lot different for you, right?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Yeah, this era is 500 years behind mine."

Koga was concerned that Kagome would be miserable if he kept her from going back to her era. He grabbed her hands, as he always did and looked into her eyes. "Kagome I will do anything to make sure that you're happy. Whenever you need to return to your era, let me know and I'll make sure you get there."

"Koga you're so understanding." She gave him a kiss out of appreciation.

Koga could feel the butterflies flocking in his stomach. He was satisfied with the fact that Kagome would always come to him, that she wanted him and she chose him over that stupid dog. He vowed to never make her regret that decision.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked on at the happy couple in adoration. They hadn't seen Koga this happy since, well…ever. It pleased them to see a different side of him surfacing.


	8. Kikyo Waking Up

Kikyo woke up still in Inuyasha's arms, feeling a little confused about his actions last night.

She stood up and he opened his eyes to see her standing over him.

"Inuyasha…" She began, holding her hand to her chest. "Why did you kiss me last night?"

Inuyasha stood as well. He wasn't sure why he kissed her. He just knew seeing her in pain was killing him and he just wanted to save her somehow.

"Kikyo, I—"

"Was it really me you were kissing last night? Or were you thinking of _her_ when our lips met? Tell me the truth, Inuyasha. You love her don't you?"

He froze. Inuyasha had never thought about his feelings for Kagome. Thoughts of her began to flood his mind. All the memories he'd shared with her flashed before his eyes. In that moment he was certain he did have strong feelings for Kagome. He just knew the way he felt about Kikyo made it hard to truly love her. How could he let Kikyo go? The thought of abandoning her made him feel so much sorrow in his heart.

"Inuyasha. You and I cannot be in this world. You must make a decision, for you have already lost me. If you continue to chase this body you will lose the one you still have left. If you have not lost her already."

Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone. Why couldn't he just protect them both? Why did he have to choose between two women who meant so much to him?

"Kikyo, Kagome already understands the circumstances of…us. She always encourages me to come to your side because she knows how I feel and what I'm trying to do. You have to let me protect you. I'm the only one who can."

Kikyo nodded and began to walk away. "Then you have made your decision."

Inuyasha followed in silence, thinking about their conversation. He didn't want to lose either one of them.


	9. Undress

Kagome and Koga spent the entire day talking and making sure they knew every little detail about one another.

They sat beneath a tree away from Ginta and Hakkaku so they could have privacy. The two sat across from one another, hands intertwined, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You know something, Koga?"

"What is it?" He asked curiously, rubbing Kagome's hands with this thumbs.

"You and I are very different."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well aside from the fact that we're practically a different species, we come from different worlds."

Koga shrugged. "Well I love you all the same. Do you think it's a bad thing that we're so different?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh. I'm glad we can be together despite our differences. I love you too."

Kagome's words struck in every corner of Koga's heart. Kagome said she _loved_ him! Not the mutt, not some other guy from his era or hers, but him and only him. What could be better than that?

He held her hands tighter as her endearing smile struck him even more. If love could kill…

"Kagome, do you mean it? Y-you really love me?"

She squeezed his hands back and nodded without delay. "I do. I have every reason to."

Koga pulled Kagome in by her arms and kissed her.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back and Kagome inched closer, causing his hands to slide down to her butt. Koga was surprised when she didn't move his hands away and she just deepened the kiss. He wondered what else he could get away with...

Koga apprehensively placed his hand underneath her skirt and felt her warm skin.

Kagome looked up at Koga, lost in his blue eyes like she was lost at sea, but all she wanted to do was swim deeper. She cupped his cheek and opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what.

Koga also wanted to say something; he just didn't know what to tell her. He could see love in her eyes and sense the confidence in her heart. He wanted to take things further and show her what she couldn't see in his eyes.

"Kagome. Do you remember what I told you? When we first met?"

"About what?"

"About us wolves. How…we mate for life."

"Oh, that. I remember."

Koga couldn't believe this was really happening. He never would have stopped fighting for Kagome's heart but still. He had to be honest with himself. Yes, he had his doubts. Yes, he was afraid and of course he understood that the two of them were different. He was demon wolf that had fallen in love with a human girl.

"Kagome, you're my woman. But I will never mistreat you or act like you're my property. You are the woman by my side."

Kagome smiled and kissed Koga's cheek as he pulled her close to his body. Weakened by the body heat, Kagome dropped onto her knees, feeling his erection through his pelt and beneath her skirt. Her face burned red as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Koga could smell a slight spike in her scent. He knew what she wanted and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Undress."


	10. Skin

**Clearly, this is a lemon**

**I'm sure you guys have caught on by now. If I give my fic an M rating, there's a lemon lol**

**anyway, review!**

**-VQ**

* * *

Kagome's cheeks burned up even more as Koga continued to nibble on her ear and stroke her legs with his rough hands.

"Un-undress?"

Koga was intoxicated by the taste of her flesh. While he had no interest in eating humans anymore, the flavor of her skin was tantalizing. He was dying to taste more of it.

"I know what you want, Kagome. Now take off your clothes. You have nothing to worry about."

His voice was assuring, but her hesitancy disappeared when he gently pulled her head back by her hair and ran his tongue down her neck. A loud moan escaped her lips as Koga smiled against her skin, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and the warm blood in her veins.

Kagome lazily met his eyes and nodded. Koga let go of her hair as she stood and began to undress. He licked the taste of her skin remaining on his lips as he watched her drop her skirt and it gracefully slid down her beautiful thighs. Koga also stood and removed his pelt and armor.

Once Kagome was completely naked, she noticed Koga was undressing with his back turned to her. Her eyes fell on his soft, brown tail and how it slightly wagged against his strong, muscular legs; the ones that traveled many miles and carried many stories. Kagome felt tempted to touch his tail and gave it a slight squeeze, causing Koga to turn around.

He examined her naked body, noticing how soft and ripe her breasts looked and how beautiful and wonderful her skin was. His eyes scanned her entire body from face to feet.

'Mating with a human is gonna be so much better than eating them.'

Kagome stared back at Koga. His whole body was solid and muscular but beautifully kissed with a slight tan. He was more of a man than any human could be.

Every second he stared at her, he became more erect and throbbed more, especially because of the way she was looking at him.

She couldn't keep her eyes off his angry, throbbing penis and the thought of it inside her made her wet and drip down her legs.

Koga's eyes were brought to the substance slipping out of her and the scent of it caused him to immediately pounce on her.

Kagome laughed as she was brought down to the ground.

Koga sucked on her neck as he roughly rubbed himself against her wet spot and his tail gently tickled her legs.

"Ohh, Koga!" She whined.

Koga enjoyed the way his woman submitted to him and he deeply enjoyed the taste and smell of her body. He continued tasting her skin, running his tongue from her neck down to her nipples and suckling each one as Kagome moaned louder and the scent below got stronger. He continued sucking her nipples until each one turned a vicious red like the spot on her neck. Koga was trying to suck all the delicious flavor off of her skin.

As he got closer to her wet spot, he started to drool and growl, hungry for what was there for him. Once he got between her legs, he licked the dripping substance off her thighs and harshly sucked at each one as Kagome screamed. The taste of her delicious, meaty thighs was amazing and he wanted to run his tongue down every single part, but that spot between her legs was calling out to each of his senses.

Koga lapped at the folds of her skin as her hot, angry clit pulsed for him. He liked the way she twitched against his tongue and loved the way she tasted. It was so sweet, pure and fresh. He stuck his tongue inside and felt drunk off the taste of the leaking substance. Kagome moaned as he slurped up all her juices, ravenously eating her like she was his last meal.

Kagome could feel her climax as he sucked her clit.

'It tastes…so…good.' Koga thought as he sucked harder and Kagome moaned and writhed beneath him. All the blood was rushing between her legs as she came. Koga pulled his mouth off of Kagome's swollen, red clit and licked up the delectable, leaking juices that satisfied his taste buds.

Kagome's vagina felt numb, her nipples felt numb, her thighs felt numb and they weren't even finished with each other.

Koga lifted his head from between her legs and looked at Kagome's sexual glance, causing him to blush. Even though he just sucked the taste from her skin, just one look from her could make him nervous. 'I guess this is what love does to you.' He figured.

"Koga, stand up for me." She said sweetly.

Koga stood without question as Kagome slowly got on her knees before him. She grasped his penis in her little hand as he tensed slightly. She met his gaze as he studied her actions, gave him a smile then took him into her mouth.

Koga looked on in amazement as she sucked with her warm, soft mouth and ran her fingers along his testicles. He moaned and groaned as she sucked his shaft and stroked him with both hands.

"Kagome, you're so good to me." He breathed out.

She tongued her way down from his shaft to his testicles, continuing to stroke with her hand until precum came out.

He couldn't take anymore teasing.

Koga pushed Kagome back onto the ground and positioned himself between her legs while on his knees. He wrapped her legs around him and forcefully entered her as she moaned loudly.

The smell of her blood was hypnotizing as he broke her skin away.

Kagome loved the rough feeling of Koga filling her inside and him stroking back and forth against her spot.

He loved how Kagome's tight spot massaged his penis and her breasts bounced up and down as he pulled her against him.

"I..love you…Koga" Kagome moaned out.

Koga lowered himself onto Kagome as he continued stroking in and out of her. He kissed her lips as she groaned and met his movements.

"I love you too. Forever."

Kagome could feel another climax coming along. Her moans and breathing escalated louder and louder as she grabbed Koga's rock hard arms and released.

Koga pulled out and went back down to her dripping spot to lap up the dripping juices and blood from between her legs. Her sweet blood mixed with her sweet juices made him eager to enter her again.

Koga hovered over Kagome as she smiled and breathed heavily.

"You ready to go all night?"


	11. Returning

Kagome woke up naked, in the middle of the afternoon lying on Koga's chest under her blanket. All the memories of last night flooded her mind. It was eventful, fun and beautiful. Now, Kagome didn't mind being called Koga's woman.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Koga?"

"We don't have to stay here anymore, do we? I mean…you're not waiting for the mutt to find you anymore right?"

Kagome paused for a second. She thought about the fact that Inuyasha could pass through the well and Koga couldn't. Then again, what difference would it make? Inuyasha clearly chose Kikyo to be with.

"No. I actually need to go home. I have a test coming up."

"Test? Nothing from your homeland makes any sense."

Kagome giggled and turned to kiss him. "Just understand that it's very important that I pass."

Koga nodded in somewhat understanding. He had no idea what Kagome was talking about but if it's important to her, it's important to him too.

The two stood and got dressed. Koga went to get Ginta and Hakkaku so the four of them could head towards the well.

"Get up, lazy bums!" He shouted as he punched them both in their heads. "We have to take Kagome home."

Once everyone was ready to go, Kagome got on Koga's back and he sped to the well in his whirlwind.


	12. Realizing Mistakes

Inuyasha leapt out of the well in Kagome's era. He hopped onto her window only to find out she wasn't even home. No one was home.

"Where is she?" He looked around her room. Everything was untouched. Not even her bag was there. "She didn't come back did she?"

Now he knows he screwed up. Something bad could have happened to Kagome in his era. He was frightened. He regretted everything he had done. Seeing Kikyo, Agreeing to help Kikyo, Kissing Kikyo. He regretted it all. If he could change things, he'd go back and tell Kikyo he wasn't going to help her. If only the well could go further back in time.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and was relieved when he smelled Kagome's scent coming close. Only problem was—He could smell that disgusting wolf scent mingled in hers.

Kagome was being carried towards the well on Koga's back. Inuyasha stood in shock as he watched the two giggling and flirting.

Kagome's good mood quickly fell as she saw Inuyasha standing by the well. 'Oh great.'

"Hey, you skinny wolf! Get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Lay off, mutt! She's with me now and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. Either that, or he didn't believe what he'd just heard. "Put. Her. Down."

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, trying to get him to calm down. "I _am_ with Koga. He was telling the truth. He's my boyfriend!"

Inuyasha felt motionless. Kagome was with…Koga? That was it? He lost her? His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "But why?" He demanded to know. He wanted to understand why she wanted to be with Koga.

"What do you mean why?" Koga asked as he walked up to Inuyasha. He sniffed him and gave him an angry look. "You're stupid enough to ask what Kagome is doing with me when the scent of that dead woman is all over you? Just what did you do with her anyway?"

Kagome gasped. 'He did something with Kikyo? And has the nerve to ask why I'm with Koga? It's none of his business! He should just go back to Kikyo!" She thought, anger and frustration clear on her face.

"Nothing! What the hell are you talking about?" He barked, raising his sword once again. 'I'm gonna kill him once and for all.' He looked up at Kagome who didn't even want to look at him. He knew she was angry and he knew she had an idea that something did in fact happen between him and Kikyo. Maybe he should just leave her alone. Apparently she's happier with the wolf anyway.

Inuyasha growled angrily and sheathed his sword. "Fine, you wanna be with that mangy wolf, do whatever you want!" and he ran away without looking back once.

Inuyasha ran. He ran fast without a destination. He was angry, disappointed, hurt and confused. 'I loved her. I wanted to be with her. This is my fault. I let her go because I couldn't stop going after Kikyo. I wanted to save Kikyo. I still do! But the feeling of losing Kagome makes everything so difficult. Damn it! How could I be so stupid?'

* * *

Kagome's eyes were tearing. She was so incredibly angry. She knew this would happen eventually. She knew one day he would pick Kikyo over her. What made it more painful was the fact that he just expected her to stay by his side, even while he ran behind Kikyo.

Koga took her off his back and wiped the tears from her eyes. He didn't like when she cried, especially if it was over that half breed. "Please don't cry, Kagome! That moron didn't deserve you anyway. I'll never make you feel the way he made you feel."

Kagome hugged Koga tight. She knew he was right. There was no sense in crying over spilled milk. She looked up at him with a smile, displaying her new attitude.

"I'll be back in three days. I have a test to study for."

He hated the fact that she had to leave, but he promised to respect her need to go to her era and her "school thing."

Koga kissed her goodbye and helped her onto the ledge of the well. "Hurry back. I miss you already."

Kagome blushed and nodded as she leapt into the well and disappeared.

Koga rushed back to where his companions awaited him. Three days seemed like forever in his mind.


	13. Make Amends

Inuyasha returned to Kaede's hut later on that evening. Shippo, Miroku and Sango were already eating dinner.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Just the sound of her name was enough to make his soul shatter. He never wanted to hear it again. "She's not comin' back." He said as he pushed Shippo off him.

"What did you do this time?" Miroku asked, arms crossed.

"Why does it always have to be my fault?" Inuyasha shouted, sounding defensive.

"Because it's ALWAYS your fault!" Sango spoke out.

Inuyasha sat quiet for a moment with a sad disposition that threw everyone off. "While you three were gone, I…well…sent Kagome back home and went somewhere with Kikyo."

"You what?" All three said at once.

"Kagome didn't even go back home. She went off with Koga and now she's decided to be with him."

Miroku threw his empty bowl at Inuyasha's head. "You idiot! Go after her! We don't want to lose Kagome because of your stupidity!"

"Yes, at least go talk to her." Sango pleaded

Shippo just sat in the corner crying. "Inuyasha you're such an idiot!"

Inuyasha caved into the pressure and walked out. 'Even if she doesn't come back with us, at least I can make amends.'

* * *

Kagome was up in deep concentration studying for her test when her window slid open and Inuyasha let himself in.

"Get out." Kagome spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Please, just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm really sorry! I know I messed up! Okay, I kissed Kikyo But it wasn't romantic or anything! I kissed her because…because I felt guilty! She's suffered so much because of me! Kagome, you have to understand the way I used to feel about Kikyo isn't the way I feel about her now. You have to believe me."

Kagome was violently infuriated at the moment. She was probably a second away from smoke coming out of her ears. She picked up everything on her desk and threw it at him.

"Get out!" She threw her book. "Get out!" She threw her bag. "Get out!" She threw her lamp. "Don't ever come back here! I hate you! I never want to see your face again as long as I live!"

She cried on the floor in her moonlight-illuminated room and Inuyasha watched in angst. He reached his hand out for her.

"Kagome?"

"Don't touch me!" She shoved his arm away. "Just leave. I want to be with Koga. All you ever do is make me cry!"

Inuyasha decided to respect her wishes and headed towards her window. "I never meant to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt the woman I love." And with his last words he was gone.

Kagome crawled into her bed. 'I'm gonna forget about Inuyasha. Koga will always be good to me. I deserve better.'


	14. Promised Return

**Sorry for the late update my dear readers. I've been...I mean...there was...okay I had writers block -_-**

**but do not fear! I will continue updating! I did not abandon my fic!**

**review! and if you have any suggestions of anything you'd like to see happen PM or write in the review section ^_~**

**-VQ**

* * *

Kagome returned the morning of the third day as she promised Koga. Of course, the young wolf was waiting nearby for his mate. He sat out there for two hours with Ginta and Hakkaku awaiting her return. He wanted to be there the second she came back.

"Hey Kagome!" He waved fanatically as he rushed up to her.

Kagome smiled brightly and flew into his arms. "Koga! I've missed you so much."

Koga kissed her to display how much he missed her in turn.

"How was your test thing?"

Kagome sighed. "I did better than I thought I would, but it was pretty exhausting."

Koga smiled and nodded, pretending he knew what she was talking about.

"Koga. I have something to do in the village nearby. Do you mind if I stop there for a few minutes?"

"Sure. After that we can continue searching for Naraku."

Kagome nodded in agreement and ran off towards the village. She was a bit nervous about seeing Inuyasha face to face again but it was more important that she swallowed her pride and go visit her other friends.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kaede and Inuyasha were in Kaede's hut discussing Naraku's whereabouts when Kagome walked in.

Miroku, the last person speaking, stopped mid sentence and everyone froze where they sat, staring like they had seen a ghost.

"Ka-Kagome!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Hi. Just thought I'd drop by." She smiled sweetly, regarding everyone except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed so happy. Happy to be away from him.

Sango noticed something different about Kagome that she absolutely couldn't ignore. She felt the need to ask about it.

"Kagome? Can I speak to you alone?" Sango asked while standing.

"Of course." The two went outside and began to walk as far away from the hut as they could.

"Uh...Kagome. I don't mean to be rude but I noticed you're emanating a bit of a demonic aura. It's not like an ordinary demon and from what I've learned as a slayer, that's a mating aura. Has Koga claimed you?"

Kagome nodded slowly, cheeks bright red. "Well yes."

Sango didn't want to argue with Kagome about her personal life, but she really wasn't sure if she was being rash about this. "Are you happy with your decision?"

"Yes. Koga is very good to me."

"So you won't be traveling with us anymore right?"

"I'm sorry, Sango. I think it's for the best. I'm still going to look for jewel shards and help defeat Naraku so we'll always be on the same side. We may even run into one another from time to time." Kagome replied, trying to cheer Sango up.

"You should at least make up with Inuyasha. He's truly sorry for what he did."

"Maybe in due time I will but I'm not ready yet."

Sango sighed sadly. She thought Inuyasha and Kagome would go the distance.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to the girls, Inuyasha was nearby eavesdropping…_

Inuyasha sat in a tree closeby with perfect view and in earshot of the two girls. His breath caught in his throat when he heard Sango ask Kagome if Koga claimed her. 'please say no please say no please say no!'

"Well…yes."

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree. His body was shaking violently. "Kagome gave herself to Koga?" Inuyasha said out loud. He was infuriated and hurt. His heart was exploding and the blood rushed to his head. Inuyasha believed Koga took advantage of Kagome because she was upset. "She can't be certain about this! He's fucking confusing her!"

Inuyasha absolutely couldn't stand it. He impulsively ran off to find Koga and give him a piece of his mind—and his sword.

Kagome returned to the hut with Sango to say goodbye to everyone.

Sango looked around, slightly confused. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure. He looked very distressed when you two left. He probably ran off to avoid seeing Kagome again." Miroku informed.

Kagome shrugged carelessly. "I'm sorry about the way things are, you guys, but I have to go back to Koga."

Shippo tried his hardest not to cry. He knew it wasn't Kagome's fault, but he was so hurt by the fact that she couldn't stay.

"Let us all walk with you to Koga."

The group stood and walked with Kagome to the well.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Shippo asked curiously.


	15. It's Come To This

_"Hey, what's that noise?" Shippo asked curiously._

They all heard what sounded like struggling, shouting and banging deeper in the forest but no one was certain what was causing the noise until they got closer and saw the battle going on.

"You fucking bastard! How could you take advantage of Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed as he swung his blade, missing Koga and chopping down a tree.

Koga looked at Inuyasha like he was insane. "What are you talking about, you stupid mutt? I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to!" Koga lunged at Inuyasha with his fist balled up.

Inuyasha was viciously infuriated. He was acting like he was in full demon form. He was even more powerful. He dropped his blade, dipped Koga's punch and sent him flying with a kick to the face.

Kagome shrieked and ran up to Koga. Her demon mate was unconscious and barely breathing.

Inuyasha picked up his sword and walked over to Koga. These two fought all the time, but this time was different. The intent to kill was written all over Inuyasha's face as his eyes drew targets on Koga.

Kagome hovered over Koga, fearful of the look in Inuyasha's eyes. It was cold and maniacal and it looked evil.

"Move, Kagome." He spoke calmly, the fury obvious in his tone.

Kagome shook her head. She refused to let the boy who betrayed her kill the one who loved her. "No! Get away from us!"

"MOVE!" He shouted.

Kagome gasped upon hearing Inuyasha scream at her. He never screamed at her like that. She definitely didn't know him anymore. He had become the enemy.

Inuyasha continued to move closer. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt anymore. He didn't want Koga to use her. He wanted to end Koga's life and make her come back. He refused to let her walk away.

Kagome got more nervous with each step he took. "SIT!" She commanded.

Inuyasha fell to the ground upon Kagome's incantation.

"Unhh"

Kagome turned to see Koga coming to. "Koga, are you alright?"

He nodded and slowly stood up. "Don't worry. This isn't so bad."

He walked over to Inuyasha who was face first on the ground still. "Listen, dog breath. You trying to protect Kagome is futile. Where were you when she got lost in those woods? You weren't the one protecting her! I WAS!" He shouted, kicking Inuyasha in his side. "Leave me and my woman the fuck alone. I know how to care for my mate. Stay out of our lives." Koga began to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed his foot, causing him to trip and fall on the ground.

Inuyasha quickly stood and pressed his blade to Koga's throat. "I'm gonna cut you wide open."

"Inuyasha, don't!" Miroku shouted

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango shouted.

They both ran up to him in an effort to pull him away but he knocked them both to the ground.

Kagome knew her sit commands weren't enough for Inuyasha and she did one thing she never thought she would do to him. No matter how much she resented him for hurting her, she didn't think she would have to do it.

Kagome drew her bow and aimed an arrow at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her, a pained and surprised look on his face. 'This is just like 50 years ago with Kikyo. I must be doing something wrong if this keeps happening.' He sheathed his sword and slowly walked up to Kagome, her bow still drawn.

Inuyasha was overcome by sadness and his desire to kill Koga began to fade. "So...it's come to this, has it?"

"Hmph." Kagome still stood with her guard up, arrow pointed directly at Inuyasha's heart.

"Put the bow down, Kagome. Please"

"No. I _should _shoot you. So you can understand the pain you made me feel."

The sadness overcame him more as it began to weaken him and cause a tight feeling in his chest. He didn't want Kagome to hate him this much. "I do understand. Every time I left you to go after Kikyo, I always came back but...you're not coming back. How do you think I feel?"

"You should have worried about that before!" Kagome yelled out, trying her best to hold back her pained cries.

None of them noticed the Saimyosho nearby spying on them.

Naraku was in his castle watching the group from Kanna's mirror.

"So...the priestess' heart has darkened. Now is the perfect time for me to execute my plan." Naraku smirked devilishly.


	16. Dragged Below

"Kanna. Take these and plant them in the ground as close to Kagome as possible." He ordered, handing his offspring two fleshy eggs.

"What are they?" She asked, holding the pulsing eggs in her hand.

"They are your younger siblings. Demons of the dirt as I like to call them. Plant them quickly so you shall witness their power."

Kagura went off to obey Naraku's orders.

He cackled evilly. "This shall be interesting."

* * *

Kanna dug a small hole in the dirt and buried the eggs as commanded by Naraku. The eggs began to crack and whatever came out delved deep into the earth. A Saimyosho flew out of nowhere and followed the creatures beneath the ground.

"I guess we will see…what Naraku has planned." She said as she headed back to the castle.

Kagome continued to threaten Inuyasha with her bow and arrow as he tried to talk her out of it.

"Please Kagome. Let's just let this go." Inuyasha begged, growing exhausted from the emotional pain.

Koga stood and observed. He knew Kagome could easily waste that mutt with one arrow. He wondered if she was really going to kill him. If not, he would be the one to do it.

"Miroku, should we stop her somehow?" Sango whispered to him.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't think Kagome is capable of killing Inuyasha. She may be angry at the moment but she definitely will not fire that bow."

Sango wasn't certain about the monk's deduction. "She looks so angry. I just hope you're right."

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him, eyes full of tears. "I don't want to kill you. But then again…I do and it's not because I hate you."

Inuyasha stared on feeling completely baffled by what Kagome was saying. "W-why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't want you to go to hell with Kikyo! I'm sorry!" Just as Kagome was about to release and shoot Inuyasha in his heart, her body was pulled underground.

The entire group ran up to the spot where she was pulled in and began screaming out her name hoping for a response, but it was too late. She had been dragged somewhere else beneath the ground. Even her scent was gone.

Koga was beyond frantic. He began digging in the spot in the ground where she was buried getting dirt all over everyone. He didn't intend to stop until he could find her.

"This is all your fucking fault, dog turd! If you had just left us alone, Kagome wouldn't have been swallowed by…whatever the hell swallowed her! Now I can't even pick up her scent!"

Inuyasha picked up the trace of a demon—no. Two demons. Underground. He ran off in the direction the scent was strongest without a word to the others.

'I'm gonna save Kagome. If she kills me afterward, then so be it. But she has to live.'

"Kagome stay alive until I get there!"

* * *

_At Naraku's castle_

"Perfect. The three of them will fall into my trap. I will kill them all and take Koga's shards. The two fools will stop at nothing to find Kagome. Though, they may not find her before she runs out of air. She will suffer in her final hours."

* * *

Kagome slowly regained consciousness and sat up. She wiped the dirt off her face and tried to look around. She couldn't look at anything because it was pitch black. There was nothing to see at all…

Except a pair of bright yellow beady eyes glaring at her.

Kagome shrieked and inched further back in the small suffocating corner beneath the ground.

The yellow eyed being snapped its finger and a flame was lit. Kagome was now able to see her underground surroundings and the creature standing before her.

Its face looked carved of wood. The creature had no nose. Only those two little yellow eyes and a circle shaped mouth. The rest of its body looked like normal, pale white flesh except its fingers, which looked like little branches.

"You cannot breathe can you?" The creature asked her as it got close to her face and studied her.

"Who are you?" She asked with her voice trembling.

"My name is Miki. We are offspring of Naraku and demons of the dirt."

Kagome stared frightfully at the odd looking demon as it spoke without moving its mouth and had the voice of a young boy.

"We? There are more of you?"

"One other. Hisae, my sister."

"Why did you take me underground? What is Naraku planning?"

"While you were unconscious, we dug tunnels. They go all along the country. Only one leads to you. Who will find you first? Inuyasha or Koga? Or will they die in our dirt tunnels?"

Kagome inched up and was about to stand to try and escape.

"I suggest you don't try to leave. Two reasons. The more you move about, the faster you lose air. The other reason?" The demon moved close to her ear and it's calm low voice turned to a whisper. "I will engulf you in flames if you move."

Kagome leaned her head against the dirt wall and struggled to breathe. She didn't think Inuyasha would even attempt to find her after she intended to shoot him with her arrow so Koga and the rest of her friends were her only home.

Here she was. Just as before. Alone like this. Except this time, she may very well die this way.

'Someone please find me. I don't know how long I can hold up.'

* * *

**haha yeahhh serious twist **

**don't fret...there will be more koga/kag interaction sooooon **

**I just didn't want this fic to be only drama n shit . -YAWN-**

**well...review! xo**

**-VQ**


	17. In This Darkness

"Inuyasha wait for us! We want to help you find Kagome too!" Shippo shouted from yards behind as he, along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara tried to stay on his tracks.

"No time to wait! I have to find Kagome! I can smell a demon nearby."

* * *

Koga sped through the countryside trying to find his woman. Ginta and Hakkaku had lost him miles back because Koga was moving even faster than he normally did.

'I smell a demon! It's right under…here!' He dove his fist into the ground and landed face first in a tunnel.

"What the hell is this?" He wondered out loud as he tried to look around the tunnel with only the light from the hole above him as his guide.

'If I go any further I won't be able to see. But I can smell Kagome! She's definitely here!'

Koga bolted through the long tunnel as he slowly lost light and air. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Kagome.

* * *

"The wolf approaches." A new voice spoke, as it got closer to Kagome and Miki. "Has the girl died yet?"

"No, sister." Miki replied. "She's strong as Naraku said."

The owner of the other voice got close to Kagome, studying her sweaty face as she panted in the corner she was backed up into.

The demon had a wooden face like Miki and completely resembled one another except for the silver hair running down the demon's back.

"You should embrace your death. Fighting it will only be more painful." She said condescendingly with a small cackle.

"I'm gonna get out of here!" Kagome argued. "Someone will save me!"

"Which would hurt you more: To watch someone die, or hear them die on the other side of this tunnel?"

Kagome sat silently and looked at the demon angrily. "What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" She breathed out.

"Hisae, he's coming." Miki said. "I'll go take care of the half demon."

Hisae nodded and laughed maniacally. "Priestess, pay attention to the hell you're about to endure." Her eyes began to glow brightly and light up the entire tunnel.

Kagome held her hands over her face in an effort to block the blinding light. She was clueless about what Hisae's plans were for her and panicking only made it more difficult to breathe.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Koga shouted, as he got closer to her scent and the demon's.

He ran as far as he could until he reached a dead end. He grabbed at the wall and tried to dig through it to no avail. He huffed and puffed heavily trying to get some air but his efforts were futile. Nothing was working in his favor.

"Wolf." A female voice spoke from behind the wall. "It must be painful."

"Where's Kagome, you bitch!" Koga screamed, pounding on the dirt wall in front of him.

"Do you wish to see her? The priestess held behind this wall?"

* * *

Hisae turned to Kagome. "Speak, girl. Let the wolf know you're not dead yet."

"Koga? Is that you?" She called out as she slowly removed her hands from her face.

"Kagome! You're still alive! I'm gonna get you out of there!" He called back happily through his heavy breathing.

Kagome sighed in relief and turned to face the wall. "Koga, I'm sorry." She said softly as she placed her hands to the wall.

Koga's face scrunched up into a confused one upon Kagome's apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for!" He told her as he felt around the wall, looking for a spot to punch through and take her out of that hell hole.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can! Kagome I lo—AGHHH"

* * *

Hisae transformed her limbs into sharp branches and pierced through Koga's legs and stomach. She then detached the limbs and grew new pale white fleshy arms.

Kagome shrieked in horror upon seeing the tree limbs pierce through the wall. "What did you do to him? Koga? Koga!" She shouted out, banging on the dirt wall hoping and praying to get some sign of life from him.

"Enjoy your last moments together. Once you've died, I will take your shards, along with Koga's and Naraku will soon have a complete jewel." She smirked devilishly and the light from her evil eyes faded as the tunnel turned completely black.

Kagome began to shake and pant heavily in the complete darkness but calmed down slightly when she heard Hisae's footsteps go in the opposite direction. Kagome turned back to face the wall and felt around in the spot where Hisae detached her limbs.

"Koga? Please say something! Anything! Please be alive!" She pleaded as tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Don't leave me alone in this darkness…"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, my dear readers! Next chapter won't take so long!**

**I've been a bit discouraged to update because of the rumors that FF is doing a purge of fics with MA content -_-**

**If that IS true, I will continue on my tumblr or I will move to Mediaminer with the same username!**

**Aside from this, review and give feedback! :)**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	18. In This Darkness II

Hisae met up with her brother on the other side of the tunnel.

"The half demon is coming." Miki informed her as he flickered his branch fingers and started a fire. "Why didn't you take the shards from the wolf and girl?"

"Naraku told me not to take them while they're still alive. I was ordered to let the shards absorb their hatred and misery before I take them."

"Hmm." Miki smirked evilly. "The jewel will be dark and beautifully tainted."

"That's the point." She agreed as she walked off. "I'm going to the other side. We can surround the half demon and annihilate him quickly."

* * *

Kagome sobbed in the darkness as the air was quickly being sucked out of her lungs minute by minute. She hadn't heard any sounds from Koga for what felt like a long time. It could have been a mere five minutes but in an underground tunnel where you're dying, five minutes feels like an entire day.

"K…K…Kagome." Koga grunted out as he came to. "D-don't…cry. I'm gonna…save you."

Koga was entirely immobile on the other side of the dirt wall. He lied on the ground bleeding profusely and suffering agonizing pain from the branches pierced into his stomach and legs.

He grimaced as he tried to remove the branch from his stomach but it was far too painful to take out. 'These aren't ordinary branches. They're still fucking moving! What am I gonna do?' Koga knew he could survive longer than Kagome underground but what would be the point of living without his mate?

"Koga!" Kagome called out to him. "Are you okay? Can you move?"

"Unhh. No. I'm so sorry Kagome. I don't know if I'm gonna…make it."

"Don't talk like that!" She screamed out as her tears fell.

"I don't want to lie to you because I love you…and it would be wrong."

Kagome started to dig her nails into the wall trying to scrape the dirt away but it was too hard and solid and her fingers started bleeding.

"Is that your blood? Are you alright?" He groaned painstakingly as he tried to move.

Kagome let her tears speak for her as she tried to punch through the wall with her little fists until she ran out of energy and gasped for air she hardly had.

"Just run, Kagome. Find a way out. Leave me behind."

"I can't! What will I do without you?" She replied miserably. The thought of life without Koga made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

"Survive. That's what you'll do. I need you to survive!"

Kagome felt around in the darkness and noticed her bow and an arrow were nearby. She picked up the arrow and forced it into the wall. A portion of the wall began to crumble in the pink light of her spiritual powers.

Koga looked on in amazement as the bright light came out of nowhere and slowly disappeared. "Wha…"

Kagome crawled through the hole in the wall she made and felt around for Koga. "Are you here?"

Koga reached his arm out for Kagome and pulled her close to his body.

He gently ran his fingers down her cheek as he frowned. "You look so scared."

"You can see me?"

"Yeah. I kind of wish I couldn't see in the dark. I hate knowing you're in so much pain."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're hurt."

"You're not the one who hurt me, Kagome. But…I can't remove these branches. They're still moving like they're alive."

Kagome's brows furrowed. She was beginning to believe it was the end for her and Koga.

"Kagome…run. Go this way. You'll find a way out."

"No! Not without you!"

Koga struggled for a breath to let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to…to take you to the den and start a family. Repopulate the tribe."

Kagome cried as she reached around to find Koga's face. She ran her hand down from his headband to his chin before she leaned in and kissed him.

Koga hated how much sadness was in their kiss. He wanted to spend his life with Kagome, but he refused to die with her.

He pulled away from the kiss to tell her to run again but just as he opened his mouth, she pulled him in for another kiss.

'I know what he wants to tell me. I don't want to hear it. We'll die together.'


	19. The Saddest Love

As Inuyasha paced back and forth sniffing a suspicious patch of dirt on the ground deep in the forest, his friends finally caught up to him.

"There you are!" Sango called out as she jumped off Kirara's back.

"I keep picking up the scent of demons…and trees underground." He told them as he continued onward.

"Trees underground? That's strange." Miroku noted as they all followed.

As they were walking, they felt the ground rumbling beneath their feet. Everyone stopped where they were and looked around.

"W-what's that? Something big is coming." Shippo said in a panicky voice as he shivered and shook on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and stood his ground as Sango and Miroku readied their weapons.

In that instant, a giant branch came from beneath the ground and pursued Sango. She swung her Hiraikotsu and broke the branch in half.

But…it was too soon to celebrate an easy victory. The remainder of the broken branch on the ground wrapped itself around Sango's leg and flung her into the air. She screamed as she was thrown. Her back hit the nearest tree and she landed to the ground with a thump, leaving her unconscious.

Miroku ran to her aid as Inuyasha stayed on guard to ward off any more of those strange branches.

'Those things are alive.' He thought to himself. There's a demon doing this. But where is—" Suddenly, he was dragged below the dirt the same way Kagome was.

When Miroku looked up, Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" He called out to him, but no answer.

"The demons must have taken out Sango as a distraction!" Shippo deducted as he looked around for Inuyasha. "He just disappeared into thin air!"

"Or into the ground just like Kagome did."

* * *

_Underground_

"Kagome…do you really want to stay here with me?" Koga asked her in a weak voice.

"Of course I do!" She told Koga without hesitation.

The two were continually losing air and Koga continued to lose blood. They assumed there was no hope for either of them.

Koga began to reminisce about all the good times he had with Kagome. It was all he had left.

"Remember…the first time we kissed?"

"Yeah. It was kind of awkward." Kagome said as she smiled for the first time.

"I was so nervous. Happy, but nervous." He told her as he began to smile as well.

"If we were by some stroke of luck, able to get out of this place, what would you want to do?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Honestly, I'd stop searching for Naraku."

Kagome was stunned by his words. That was Koga's drive. That was the one goal in life he had for so long. Being near death was probably the only thing that could make him want to stop his search.

"If we did, somehow get out of here alive, we could go home…back to the den and live together." He continued. "We could be happy. Well, we could have been. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through."

"This isn't your fault!" She told him as tears started coming down. "Naraku has been after me for a while! He always uses my weaknesses against me. Maybe I should apologize to you for being so weak."

Koga pulled her close to his chest as she lied down and slowly became calm. She took slow heavy breaths as it became more and more difficult to breathe.

"Don't upset yourself." He spoke softly as he rubbed her back. "Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore so we can stay like this as long as possible. I don't know when we'll completely run out of air.

Kagome agreed and relaxed herself more onto his chest. She wrapped her arm around his side and held him. It was the saddest love, but it was still love and she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else with anyone else.

* * *

Inuyasha came to and found himself lying in a pitch dark place with no air circulation. He slowly stood up and held out his sword. He could smell the scent of a demon close by. The scent was strong as if the demon was…

Right behind him.

He turned around and was surprised by a pair of yellow beady eyes in his view.

"So you're the demon, huh? Turn the lights on so I can see your ugly face before I chop your head off."

Miki snapped his branch fingers and started a small fire allowing Inuyasha to see more clearly.

He tilted his head and got very close to Inuyasha. "This is what a half demon looks like? Disgusting."

"How dare you call me disgusting with a face like that! Wind sc—"

Miki intercepted Inuyasha's swing with his arm and knocked Tetsusaiga into the tunnel wall. "Are you really that stupid? The priestess you came here for is somewhere inside this tunnel. What if she dies by your hand? Of course you'd make our job easier, but wouldn't you be _so_ sad?"

Inuyasha picked up his sword and let out a frustrated growl. "Where are you keeping Kagome?"

"I already told you. She's somewhere in this tunnel. You're going to die here anyway, so why bother? She doesn't even care about you."

Inuyasha became tempted to swing his sword again but came to the conclusion that this demon was playing mind games with him in an effort to get him to tear the tunnel down and kill Kagome.

"It doesn't matter if she cares anymore. I care about her and I will find her."

Miki shrugged. "Do whatever you please. But let me give you a word of advice. If you go this way, you will die." He said as he pointed in the direction behind him. "If you go that way, you will still die." He told him as he pointed in the direction behind Inuyasha.

"What's in those directions? What are you keeping down here?"

Suddenly, A long branch went straight through Inuyasha's neck. He fell to his knees choking and gasping for air.

"It's not that we're keeping anything here." A voice spoke from behind. "It just doesn't matter which way you go, you're going to bleed to death from that hole in your neck. Or lose air first. Whichever happens doesn't bother me. As long as you're dead."

Miki looked up at Hisae and smirked before flickering the flame off of his finger. The two began walking in the direction behind Inuyasha.

"The girl is that way. We're off to sit and wait for you all to die. Have fun in the next life, dog boy." Hisae sneered.

Inuyasha coughed up blood and continued to gasp for air as he began crawling to the other end of the tunnel to look for Kagome.

"I'm not gonna die here. I'm gonna find Kagome and blow this fucking tunnel up."

He ignored his weak and lightheaded feeling as he plunged into the darkness with no idea what was really up ahead.

* * *

**If I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll update this quickly.**

**Thank you guys for the other reviews...and sorry for the wait.**

**I'm glad you like this fic ;]**

**-VQ**


	20. As Long As She Lived

Inuyasha huffed and puffed, struggling for air as the gaping hole in his throat depleted his strength. He sucked in breaths of dry air as he supported his weight on his sword. He took slow strides towards the opposite end of the tunnel, hoping that he would find Kagome there.

He couldn't see anything in the endless darkness. He couldn't even think. The only thing on his mind was Kagome. Maybe it was the passionate love still burning in his heart for her, or maybe it was the incredible amount of guilt he felt for breaking hers. Either way it went, each step he took as he dragged himself through that dark, stagnant tunnel was for her survival—even if he didn't make it.

"Kagome!" He shouted out her name, followed by dry coughs and blood oozing out of his neck. "Are you in here?" He continued to call out to her, but no response.

'Maybe I'm not close enough.' He thought. 'How much further do I have to go until I find her?' Miles if he had to. Halfway around the country and even the earth if he needed to.

Every few steps or so, he would shout her name in the hopes of getting closer to her, but continually getting no response was making him feel hopeless.

As he continued to travel through the darkness, he started to catch her scent, along with Koga's. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to build up his strength. He forgot all about the hole in his neck and his inability to breathe as he began to take larger steps through the tunnel.

"Kagome! Can you hear me? I'm coming!" He screamed out his promise, causing his dry, bleeding throat to ache. At that moment, he knew he couldn't speak anymore. He decided to let his actions speak for him.

* * *

At the other end of the tunnel, Koga and Kagome continued to lie silently in each other's arms. After some time, Kagome's grip on Koga began to loosen and her breaths became small and struggled.

Koga was terrified. The agonizing thought of her dying in his arms was surreal. He didn't want things to end like this. If anything, he was hoping he would die first, so he wouldn't have to live without her.

"Kagome! Can you hear me? I'm coming!" A voice shouted in the depths of the darkness. Koga recognized the voice and scent it carried.

He looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, nod your head if you can hear me."

Kagome responded with a half nod.

"Inuyasha is coming…for you. He's going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay."

"Wh-what…about…you?" She asked in a raspy, weak voice.

"I don't think he cares if I survive. So long as you do, I don't mind dying here."

Tears fell out of Kagome's eyes onto Koga's chest. She didn't want to leave that tunnel without him, no matter what. She couldn't let him stay there and die such a horrible death.

"N-no. I…won't go." She said again.

* * *

Inuyasha finally got to where the scent was strongest. "Kagome?" He called out her name again. "Where are you?"

"She's…right here." Koga replied on her behalf. "Take her…to safety."

"And what the fuck happened to you, ya dumb wolf? You couldn't even protect her?" He struggled to scold in a weak voice.

"This isn't the time to be arguing! If you're gonna take her out of here then take her! She can hardly breathe." Koga informed him.

"I'm not going." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

Inuyasha sighed. "What exactly happened to you, Koga? You can't move?"

"The demon left its tree like limbs in my legs and my stomach."

Inuyasha knelt to the ground and felt around, looking for the limbs. He mustered up all his strength and punched through the ones in Koga's legs.

Koga grimaced in pain as the remainder of the limbs slithered out of his legs and grasped his jewel shards.

"Ah, shit! My jewel shards!" He groaned out.

Inuyasha shook his head in aggravation and disappointment as he punched through the final limb.

Koga yelped from pain once again but his breathing steadied as the tree limbs were finally out of his body.

Once he was able to stand on his feet again, he picked up Kagome and turned his attention to Inuyasha. "I should thank you." He forced out, trying not to display the amount of gratitude he felt.

"No. I did it for Kagome. Now get her out of here."

He didn't have to tell Koga twice. Koga headed in the opposite direction, back towards the hole he made in the ground.

"You're not leaving!" A voice shouted behind them.

Inuyasha turned to see the yellow beady eyes again, along with a long branch extending out of the darkness.

Hisae quickly wrapped the branch limb around Kagome's neck and began to drag her towards her.

"You're not leaving with those shards, little girl." She said in a cold, menacing voice.

Kagome choked and struggled more to breathe in Hisae's grip until she fainted.

Inuyasha quickly went to her rescue and sliced through Hisae's limb. He caught Kagome in his arms and placed her in Koga's. "Go!" He commanded. "I'll hold them off!"

Koga took Kagome and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome." He breathed out as he ran. "We're gonna survive. We're getting outta here."

He looked down at her and noticed she was unresponsive. No breathing, no heartbeat or anything. "Kagome?" The agonizing pain in his chest returned again. He had to move quickly and make sure she didn't die.

Unless it was already too late.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to ward of Hisae and Miki to the best of his ability. He dodged Miki's flames while simultaneously slicing any tree limbs Hisae extended from her body. After a few minutes of fighting, he decided he waited long enough.

He held out his sword and readied himself to perform the wind scar.

Hisae and Miki looked at one another in shock. The two began to laugh.

"Idiot!" Hisae shouted. "If you use your wind scar, you'll only be killing yourself. This entire tunnel will fall on you."

Inuyasha raised his sword. "I don't give a fuck." 'As long as she lived, I don't care anymore.'

* * *

**Hey guize! Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys love this story, but it IS coming to a close! Only a couple more chapters to go T_T but give me some feedback and I'll upload the next chapter quickly! xoxo**

**-VQ**


	21. Safe Place

Koga finally reached the end of the tunnel and the late afternoon sunlight from outside burned his sensitive eyes. He ran through the forest with a limp, trying to find a safe place to go. But where was a safe place? Those tunnels were around the entire country. He knew Kagome needed help. He needed her to start breathing again.

"Koga!" A voice shouted from above.

Koga tilted his head upward and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo riding on Kirara's back. 'Those are Kagome's friends.'

He stopped walking as they landed on the ground beside him.

"Are you two alright?" Miroku asked as he got a good look at them. They both had dirt all over them. Kagome was pale and Koga was covered in blood.

"I'll manage." Koga said confidently. "but…Kagome stopped breathing."

As they were talking, they heard a loud boom from beneath their feet. The ground began to shake and crack like an earthquake tearing through the land.

Koga put Kagome in Miroku's arms. "Get her out of here."

Miroku gently placed Kagome onto Kirara's back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go look for that mutt." And with those last words, he ran off, following his nose back into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha began to grow weary of fighting with Hisae and Miki. He figured if he used his wind scar to bust the tunnel open from overhead, it would be more likely that he'd escape.

Things didn't exactly go the way he planned. He swung his sword and with a loud boom his wind scar went through the top of the tunnel, opening it up.

Hisae and Miki began to react negatively to the light and started to turn back into dirt.

'Damn. If only I had known that before.' He thought as he watched the two fade into the dirt of the tunnel, leaving behind Koga's shards.

Inuyasha quickly picked up the shards and told himself it was over. He began to feel optimistic about surviving until the effect of his wind scar began to spread.

The ground began to shake violently as the tunnel began to crack and collapse, covering him with mounds of dirt. The heaps of dirt were starting to fill up the tunnel quickly as the ground cracked and caved in on each side.

Inuyasha had to act fast. He ascended towards the hole in the top of the tunnel but another pile of dirt made impact with his body and forced him down. The dirt was burying Inuyasha as he watched things go dark again.

"Maybe I'm just not supposed to make it." He told himself as the dirt began to crush his body and cause him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Miroku left Sango and Kagome on Kirara's back with Shippo as he ran beside them and they headed back to Kaede's village. Once they were there, Miroku carried each girl one by one into the hut.

"Lady Kaede! Sango was injured and Kagome is not breathing!"

Kaede quickly went to work diagnosing the two girls. Sango was awake and alert and it appeared she would manage to make a quick recovery. Kaede put some support under her head and gave her water before turning her attention to Kagome.

She noticed a faint heartbeat in Kagome's chest and breaths so small; an ant couldn't survive off of them. She wiped some of the dirt off Kagome's face and out of her nose before putting a compress on her forehead.

"The air should do her some good." Kaede told Miroku. "What happened?"

Miroku began to explain the story.

"So now Koga is looking for Inuyasha? That's quite noble of him."

Miroku nodded in agreement.

But the question was…_would_ Koga find him?

* * *

Koga continued to run through the shaky forest, avoiding hurdles of uneven ground, holes and cracks along the way. Inuyasha's scent became stronger, along with the smell of his blood.

"Hey dog-turd, are you here?" He called out.

The running was becoming exhausting. Losing his shards made his legs feel like dead weights, and the injuries weren't doing any good either.

After what felt like endless running, he finally found the hole Inuyasha had opened on his own and the large pile of dirt that flowed inside. He knew the cause of this was more than likely the wind scar as he dug through the pile and finally found Inuyasha's hand.

Koga started pulling as the pile of dirt began to fall apart and Inuyasha's unconscious, blood and dirt covered body was brought out.

'Damn. He's not moving at all.' He sighed as he pulled Inuyasha onto his back and ran back out of the forest.

Koga knew that Kagome's friends were likely to take her back to that human village and that's exactly where he headed.

Inuyasha began to regain consciousness as he stirred on Koga's back.

"Ka…go…me. I'm…sorry." He spoke out lightly.

Koga shook his head. 'This idiot is still in love with her. He's a lost cause.'

As Inuyasha completely came to his senses, he scrunched up his face due to an unsettling scent. He realized Koga was carrying him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, fleabag?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Getting you to safety, you fucking idiot! I just pulled you out of a big ass pile of dirt. A thank you is in order, ya know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. While he was grateful, he refused to say thank you at all. "Keh! I didn't need your help! Anyway, where's Kagome?"

"I told that monk friend of yours to get her someplace safe. He probably took her to that village, so that's where we're headed."

"I don't need you to carry me there!" He said rudely.

"Fine by me." Koga said as he dropped Inuyasha onto the ground and kept walking. "Guess you're not as injured as I figured you were."

Inuyasha slowly managed to get on his feet and limped after Koga. "Hey! Get back here! I'm gonna kick your ass for dropping me like that!"

"Can it! I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I just want to make sure my mate is okay."

Inuyasha's heart plummeted to his stomach hearing the way Koga referred to Kagome as his mate. 'That's right. She _is_ his…and she wants to be with him.' He started to wish Koga had left him in that dirt pile so he wouldn't have to watch them together.

* * *

Kagome finally came to and gasped for a large amount of air. She let out a dry cough before begging for water.

Kaede gave her some water as she looked around.

"When did I end up here? What happened?" Kagome asked in a raspy voice. "Where's Koga? What about Inuyasha?" She said that part more panicked and anxious.

"Calm down." Kaede suggested as she laid her back down. "I'm not sure what happened while you were in that tunnel, but your friends brought you here while Koga went to find Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed as the angst and fear filled her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to either one of them. She decided to wait since there was nothing else she could do in her condition. Her chest was hurting too much.

But she didn't have to wait long.

"I need to take a bath to get your horrible stench off me."

"You need to bathe and get your own stench off you!"

She could hear them both arguing on their way to the hut.

Kagome lost her composure the second Koga walked into the hut. He quickly rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

The second Inuyasha walked in, they were kissing. If only he had the power to unsee that moment.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was there completely covered in dirt and still bleeding. "I-Inuyasha…are you alright?"

Inuyasha shook his head, for more reasons than one.

"Inuyasha let me tend to your wounds." Kaede told him.

He shook his head again and walked out.

Kagome slowly sat up, and followed Inuyasha out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked as she dragged her feet after him.

"You should be inside resting. Koga was really worried about you and I'm sure he's mad you followed me." Inuyasha said flatly as he continued to walk away.

"Sit."

Inuyasha hit the ground face first. "Why did you do that?" He groaned out.

"You were injured and you need treatment." She said adamantly.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and waved off her suggestion. "I don't care. You should worry more about Koga than me."

"Fine. Go find Kikyo and maybe she can heal you since she's so great." Kagome said angrily as she turned away.

Inuyasha turned to her and snarled angrily. "What's your problem? You have someone you're mated to! At least I didn't mate with Kikyo."

"There's nothing stopping you now."

"I wanted to be with you!"

"You broke my heart!"

"You broke mine!"

The two panted as the arguing stole strength from both of them. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and removed the incantation beads from his neck.

"What's done is done, I suppose." Kagome said as she returned to the hut.

* * *

Kagome sat next to Koga and rested on his shoulder. "Sorry. I was trying to convince him to get his wounds treated but he was being stubborn."

Koga shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

Koga nodded "My wounds are already healing. What about you? Do you need anything?"

"I just want to get this disgusting dirt off me and out of my hair. I'm so glad I brought shampoo with me."

"Shampoo? Who's that?"

Kagome reached into her dirt covered bag and pulled out the shampoo bottle. She grabbed Koga's hand and slowly stood up. "Let's go bathe."

This circumstance made Koga even happier about being alive. He followed without hesitation as they looked for a pleasant spot to wash the dirt and blood off themselves.

"They _do _make a fine match." Sango said quietly to Miroku, trying not to wake Shippo and Kirara from their nap.

Miroku grasped her hand and smiled. "They're not they only ones."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! xoxoxo :] **

**Just one chapter left after this! **

**TELL ME HOW YOU THINK IT SHOULD END O.O**

**-VQ**


	22. Look What You Did

_Two days later_

Everyone was still at Kaede's hut recovering. It took a lot of persuading and begging to break Inuyasha and for him to finally let his wounds be tended to. They were all quietly resting that particular morning.

"So…Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up randomly. "Where'd you get those two jewel shards?"

"Jewel shards?" Koga sprang up from his spot next to her. "You stole my jewel shards! Give them back!" He demanded with a finger pointed in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha unfolded his arms and stood up. "Get your hand out of my face." He told him calmly as he shoved his arm away. "I didn't steal your jewel shards, stupid. I defeated those tree demons and took them back."

Koga let out a small growl. "Well you can return them now and I'll finish pursuing Naraku. I'm gonna tear him to shreds for what he did to Kagome."

"Keh! You're not serious! You hardly have the strength to take on Naraku. Don't you remember me _saving _you?" He said in a belittling tone, trying to crush Koga's pride.

"What makes you think _you're _any match for him?" Koga argued. "Don't you remember _me_ returning to save _you_?" He clenched his fists and turned away. "Maybe I should have just left you there."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe you should have. I probably would have found my own way out." He spoke confidently as he crossed his arms again.

Koga began to grow frustrated with Inuyasha. He started to frisk him looking for the shards. "Where are you keeping them?"

Inuyasha attempted to push Koga away when he was placed in a headlock.

"Kagome!" Koga said as he turned to her. "Where is Inuyasha keeping the shards?"

Kagome glared at Koga and let him know she was upset—possibly even beyond that state. She stood and walked out without saying a word. 'I can't believe this.' She thought to herself as she slowly walked away from the hut.

Koga watched in confusion as Kagome slowly walked away. He released his grip on Inuyasha's neck and pushed him to the ground.

"Now look what you did!" They both said to each other at the same time.

"You idiot! You don't know how to treat Kagome!"

"I don't know how to treat her? You're the one that—"

"Why don't you go after her instead of arguing about it?" Miroku cut in with an irritated tone.

Koga nodded his head and headed towards the door when he noticed Inuyasha was also walking in the same direction. "Where the hell are you going?"

Inuyasha gave him a blank stare. "To find out what's wrong with Kagome. Isn't it obvious?" He informed as he pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, no you don't." Koga pulled Inuyasha back into the hut. "She's _my_ woman. How many times do I have to tell you that?" And with those last words, he was gone.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a livid growl and charging towards the door.

"Don't follow him, Inuyasha!" Sango spoke up. "This is something _Koga_ has to do."

"She's right." Shippo said. "Kagome doesn't really like you very much right now-ow-ow! Stop that!" He screamed as Inuyasha repeatedly punched him in his head.

* * *

_Outside_

Koga found Kagome slowly strolling a few feet away, appearing as though she were in deep thought.

"Ka…gome?" He spoke up shyly as he reached his hand onto her shoulder.

Kagome turned around and met his eyes with hers—full of distress and pain.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because I was arguing with the mutt?" He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry but you saw that. He started—"

"It's not about that." She said as she sat down in the grass. Koga's eyes widened as fear and confusion seeped into him. He slowly sat next to her and studied her as she sat silent.

Kagome let out a large sigh before she spoke up again. "Did you really mean what you said? About going after Naraku?"

"Of course I did!" He said certainly. "I feel more driven now. Especially since he hurt you."

"I see." Kagome said, sounding more dejected. "So you didn't really mean what you said when we were underground? About how you'd stop searching for Naraku and we'd go back to your den? Was that all a lie?"

Koga had forgotten about what he said. "Oh, right. I did say that. L-listen Kagome. When I said that, I really thought we were going to die in that tunnel together. So I—"

"You were just telling me what you wanted me to hear?" She said as her voice cracked with the sound of impending cries. "Having this opportunity to live—with me…it doesn't mean anything to you? You'd rather continue searching for Naraku and risk losing your life _again_?" Kagome let out a lifeless chuckle. "I guess I'm not important to you either."

There Koga was, digging his own grave. "I never said that! Kagome you mean everything to me!"

"Then stop your search for Naraku!"

"I-I can't!"

"Then what's the point of us being together?" She shouted, as the tears finally fell. "If you're going to just leave me behind while you chase down Naraku, I might as well go rejoin Inuyasha and the others!" Kagome stood and walked in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. "Better yet, I should just return to my era…to avoid the heartache." She spoke in a low voice, followed by loud sniffles and tears.

Koga followed after Kagome and grabbed her hand. He spun her around and placed his left hand on her lower back, while still grasping her fingers in his right. Their eyes locked and the gloss over Kagome's eyes and the way her lip trembled put a strain on Koga's heart.

'What should I do?' He thought as he grasped her hand tighter. 'Would it be wrong if I stop fighting? If I stop trying to avenge my comrades? Will they forgive me?'

Kagome could see the confusion and turmoil in Koga. She turned her head away as she waited for him to apologize and tell her that fighting Naraku was his main priority.

"Kagome, I…"

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long, everyone! I had my baby almost two weeks ago so things have been pretty crazy, but I have a few more chapters coming up for this fic and a huuuge twist in store for everyone.**

**What do you think is gonna happen? What do you think Koga will do? **

**review, give feedback, make assumptions, make some noise guise! I love hearing from you all :)**

**xoxox**

**-VQ**


	23. Takeshi

_One year __later…__  
_  
"Sango, I'm not ready!" Kagome shouted as Sango wiped the sweat off her forehead with a cold cloth.

"Kagome, when you feel the pain, you have to push! It'll be just fine. I'm right here." Sango comforted as Kagome squeezed her hand.

Kagome screamed bloody murder as the next contraction came on. "Someone, anyone please rub my back!" She pleaded.

Kaede quickly applied pressure to Kagome's lower back in a failed effort to alleviate the pain.

"Its not working!" She shouted as she pushed Kaede away.

"Get ready to push, Kagome." Sango instructed.

"No!" She shouted through her cries.

"Kagome! You can end up losing your life if you keep the baby inside too long. The child will instinctively try to defend itself." Kaede informed.

"What?!" She shrieked out in a fearful tone. She started to push and the baby's head began to come out.

_Outside...__  
_  
Koga paced back and forth impatiently in front of Kaede's hut.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed inside the hut.

Koga cringed upon hearing the screams. He had no idea what any of it meant or what was going on.

He had to respect Kagome's decision to want to give birth in the village around people she trusted. But that also meant respecting the fact that he couldn't go inside.

"Calm down, Koga." Miroku persuaded with a hand on his shoulder. "Kaede and Sango will make sure everything is fine."

Koga let out a sigh and stopped fidgeting and pacing.

Soon after, Sango peeked her head outside and smiled at Koga. "Come see your son."

'My son?' He thought to himself in surprise. Once he was out of his state of shock, he slowly stepped into the hut and looked at his exhausted wife as she held their child.

He knelt down next to her and gently brushed her bang off her face. She lifted her head and showed her exhausted eyes and strained smile. She let out a sigh and looked down at their firstborn.

"Are you alright?" He whispered gently as he admired their son.

"Yes. I can't believe I gave birth. " She said as she passed the baby to him.

Koga held the child awkwardly in his arms as he gurgled and sucked on his fingers. "A-am I holding him right?"

"You're doing just fine." Kagome said softly as she lied down and watched the two interact.

Koga looked into the eyes of his newborn son. He had Kagome's big brown eyes, his ears and a little tail.

Koga was absolutely in love. He smiled brightly at his son. "It's nice to finally see you…my son. The next leader of our tribe. You're going to be an excellent warrior."

"What should we name him?" Kagome asked.

Koga glanced over at Kagome and smirked before looking back at his child. It didn't take long for him to decide on a name. "Takeshi. His name is Takeshi."

* * *

_Back Outside…_

"I think the baby was born." Shippo said to Inuyasha as he began to descend the tree they were sitting in. "Aren't you coming to see it?"

"Yeah, in a minute." He said in a standoffish tone as he waved Shippo off.

Inuyasha continued to sit in the tree thinking about how things transpired in the past year. He hated himself for the fact that he couldn't let Kagome go. Seeing her pregnant killed him, knowing she was married killed him and watching her leave to stay at the den with Koga killed him.

Inuyasha was afraid that seeing the girl he couldn't let go of holding a baby that wasn't his would put the nail in his coffin. Knowing Kagome would never be his was disheartening.

"Inuyasha where are you? I need your help." A familiar voice called out.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Sango wandering around beneath the tree searching for him. He let out a sigh before jumping out of the tree and surprising her.

"There you are! Help me get some firewood. Kagome and her baby need to stay warm."

"Sure." he agreed as he followed her.

The two walked further into the village only to find the needed wood was cut, stacked and ready to be taken in.

"If it was gonna be this easy, why didn't you just ask Miroku for help?" he said rudely with his arms folded.

"We need to talk. I have a really bad feeling about the circumstances of everything. I think you made a really bad decision last year."

Sango was being too vague for Inuyasha to understand. He knew he made a bad decision last year...actually, he made a few. But which one was Sango referring to?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? The day Kagome left for good?"

* * *

_A year ago…_

_"Kagome I..."_

"Koga you don't have to say it. I understand avenging your comrades is important to you." Kagome let out a depressed sigh and turned her head away.

"That isn't what I was gonna say." He said softly as he turned her face back towards his. He leaned in and kissed her slowly and softly as her salty tears fell between their lips. "I'm not gonna leave you alone like this. Not ever."

Kagome started to sob as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "B-but you said-"

"Shh. I know. I won't make that mistake. I'm not losing you. And I won't let you lose me either."

She looked at him with glossed eyes full of hope. "Do you promise?"

He smiled at her and grasped her hands. "I always keep my word."

_After their romantic moment was over, Koga abruptly walked away, leaving Kagome in the dark._

'_What's he up to now?' She wondered to herself as she continued to sit in the same spot._

_Koga rushed back to Kaede's hut and immediately approached Inuyasha._

"_What is it now, fleabag?" He asked rudely without making eye contact._

"_Gimme my jewel shards back, asshole!" He demanded with his fist clenched._

_Inuyasha let out a sarcastic chuckle, though he was unamused by Koga's threat. "What for? You still wanna pursue Naraku? Why don't you go back to your den, wolf cub? Leave the battles to someone who's _really_ strong."_

"_Shut it, ya moron! As a matter of fact, I _am_ going back to my den. __**With Kagome!**__" He fired back, intentionally emphasizing the last part to push Inuyasha's buttons._

_Inuyasha felt his heart tighten in his chest. He knew Kagome was out of his reach but this really solidified it. She was going to be gone for good. _

"_Do what you want, but I ain't giving you the shards."_

_Koga punched Inuyasha in his head and growled at him. "Hey! I need those shards so I can protect her. They're mine. Give them back!" He shouted as he hovered over Inuyasha._

"_I don't think that's a good idea. The sacred jewel brings nothing but trouble!" Sango interjected._

"_Sango is right. You won't be able to live peacefully if you harbor those shards. Naraku will eventually come looking for them." Miroku added._

"_Hah! I know that! It's a win-win situation! I get to be with Kagome and take out my enemy, avenging my comrades. So everyone's happy."_

_Miroku and Sango looked at each other worriedly. They saw Koga's decision as a recipe for disaster._

_Inuyasha sighed and chucked the jewel shards at Koga._

_Koga caught the shards in his hand and smirked. "Good dog." He said in a condescending tone as he walked out._

_Sango and Miroku were sitting with their jaws dropped upon Inuyasha's failure to retaliate. He hated being treated like a dog._

"Why did you do that?" Sango questioned. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"Keh! I don't care what happens to that damn smelly wolf. But it'd be impossible for him to protect Kagome without them. Besides…We'll kill Naraku soon enough. Before he even completes the jewel. So what's the problem?"

Sango bit her lip and looked down. "Well…you know the only shards left are the two we collected, Kohaku's and the two in Koga's legs. What if—"

"Don't even worry about that!" He insisted. "Next time I see Naraku, I'm taking his head!" He said confidently as he carried firewood towards the hut.

Sango followed behind without contest. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach about Koga having those jewel shards.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kaede's feeling extremely uneasy about heading inside. As he was standing outside in hesitance, Shippo had just come out.

"Are you going to see the baby now?" Shippo asked.

"Uh…yeah." He replied. Not that he really wanted to, but he was just so close.

"Good!" Shippo said gleefully. I'm sure Kagome will be glad to have another visitor. "Koga went off hunting for food for them and Kaede is out getting herbs. So don't you go upsetting her while they're gone!" Shippo ordered with his arms folded.

"Move!" Inuyasha demanded in a harsh tone as he kicked Shippo out of his way. He felt more comfortable seeing Kagome alone and since there was no one to interfere, it wouldn't be a problem.

He slowly headed inside and the second Kagome looked up at him, she smiled. Her smile was warm and inviting, just like she used to interact with him. Inuyasha liked seeing her happy and not wanting to push her away. He looked down at the baby in her arms and as much as it hurt him, he couldn't help but smile.

"He looks just like you." Inuyasha said as started a fire and sat across from Kagome.

Kagome looked at her son and her smile grew wider. "You're right. I guess he does."

"Thank goodness!" He said, causing Kagome to laugh. Hearing her giggle made butterflies flutter in his stomach, along with a stabbing pain that wouldn't go away. His emotions for her were unsettling and saddening.

"I'm glad you're happy." He admitted as he looked off.

Kagome could tell by the sound of his voice he was a bit saddened. She didn't want to ask about it, especially because she assumed it was about her and she didn't want to make things awkward—even if they already were.

"I truly am." She said. "Are you happy? You know—with Kikyo?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Kikyo died…a-a few months ago." he struggled to explain, "She was killed by Naraku." He said a minute later sounding deeply depressed as a knot carved in his throat.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She was sad for Kikyo since she died at the hands of their enemy once again, but she was even sadder for Inuyasha because of how lonely he must feel.

"I'm so sorry." She said. It was all she _could_ say.

"Just forget it, okay? I don't wanna ruin an important day for you." He told her as he stood. "Get some rest."

Inuyasha walked out and headed out of the village. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Kagome set down her sleeping son next to her and lied facing him, examining his face in adoration. Just as she started to doze off, Koga returned.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked softly and sweetly as he set down the evening's catch.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"No. Thank you. For our son. You gave me everything I could ever want." He spoke sincerely as he held her hand.

Happy tears streamed down Kagome's face. She brought his hand up to her cheek as it began to turn red. "I can't wait to begin this new chapter of our lives."

Koga smiled and nodded in agreement. "The day after tomorrow, we go back to our den. I'm sure the others will be so glad to see the next leader."

Kagome laughed as they both diverted their attention to Takeshi. He was sleeping soundly, without a care in the world.

They both couldn't wait to take him home and raise him as a happy family. Koga was finally able to find peace with Kagome and his son and within himself. He couldn't wait to continue their peaceful life with their new addition to the family.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for waiting, reviewing and a big thanks for all the well wishes for me & my baby. You guys are the best :')**

**That big twist is coming! Anyone have any idea what it is?**

**Keep giving feedback, everyone! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	24. I Know It's Over

"I-NU-YA-SHAAA!"

Inuyasha was forced out of his sleep by the sound of a voice shrieking his name in horror.

'Am I dreaming?' he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked around Kaede's hut where everyone was asleep when "INUYASHAAAA!" the voice screeched again.

"No. I'm not imagining that." He concluded as he sprang out into the thunderstorm.

'That wasn't in my head. That was definitely Kagome's voice. What is she doing all the way over here?' he wondered as he sped through the rain and wind while the heavy raindrops blurred his vision. He frantically followed in the direction of her scent, as it got stronger.

'I smell her blood! And her baby! I'm coming, Kagome. Just stay safe until I get there!'

* * *

_Earlier_...

Kagome was in the den with the other wolves getting ready to eat. Koga was still out hunting and asked Ginta to look after his family in the mean time.

"What are you doing, sis? Aren't you hungry?" Ginta asked as he bit into a Boar Koga had just killed.

Kagome nodded her head without looking up. "I sure am. But apparently I'm the only one here who can't eat the food while it's raw. So I have to get this fire ready," she said with a laugh.

"That's right. You know? Sometimes I forget you're a human."

"Is that so...oh! Koga's nearby."

Ginta looked around the den with a baffled expression. "How do you know?"

"I can sense his jewel shards, of course!"

The moment Kagome mentioned that, Koga returned with more food for the pack to eat.

"I knew you were coming." Kagome said sweetly as Koga kissed her and patted Takeshi's head.

"I guess my shards gave me away?" he spoke just as sweet as he slightly pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe you should get rid of them." She suggested with a smile, not even an inch from his lips.

"Not gonna happen." he told her as he closed the distance between their lips.

Kagome pouted when their lips separated. She wanted Koga to discard the jewel shards more than anything. She constantly had a bad feeling about him having them since they returned to the den a year ago.

"Wait! Don't give him that!" Kagome called out as Koga was putting a piece of raw meat in Takeshi's mouth.

Koga froze just as Takeshi opened his mouth. "Why not?"

"It's raw!"

"So? He's half demon!"

"Yeah, but he's half human too. And he's a baby."

"Yyyeah…So?" he asked again.

"Can't we at least cook it halfway? Please?"

Koga nodded and threw the meat into the fire.

"Haha Koga you're so whipped!" One of the wolves said.

Koga scowled at his comrade. "You wanna die today?" He asked in a vicious, icy tone.

"Uh…I was just kidding, Koga! Don't kill me!" He pleaded as he backed off.

Suddenly, Takeshi started coughing. Kagome reached over and cradled the infant in her arms. "What's the matter?" She spoke to him in a sweet, high pitched tone.

"It's miasma." Koga said as he sniffed the air.

'Miasma?' Kagome felt a chill go down her spine. "It has to be Naraku!" She knew this would happen sooner or later. The nightmare she wanted to avoid was becoming an awful reality.

Koga turned to Kagome as all the other wolves prepared for battle. "Listen, take Takeshi up the mountain and get to safety."

"W-what about you? W-what are you about to do?!" She stammered out.

Koga grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet. He began to lead her partway up the mountain as Takeshi's coughing continued and the smell of miasma got strong enough for even Kagome's human nose to smell it. She covered her face as she proceeded upward and Koga pushed her ahead.

"Wait in here." Koga ordered as he pointed to a small crawlspace. "I'll take this bastard out once and for all and come back for you." He told her as he was about to speed off. Just before he picked up his shard powered pace, Kagome grabbed his arm with all her might.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't leave! Remember your promise to me? This is dangerous! We need you here with us!" Kagome cried out as her voice cracked.

Koga sighed and grasped her hand. "But I have the whole tribe behind me! There's no way I can lose. I told you, I _will_ come back for you. Just trust me, okay?"

"It's Naraku I don't trust. Let's just get out of here! It's you he's after." She argued as she held his hands tighter.

"And I'm not afraid. Wait here. I'll be back no matter what." He told her as he slipped out of her tight grip on his hands and sped off.

Kagome watched in angst as Koga's whirlwind disappeared from her view. She let out a long, depressed sigh and crawled into the small cave. She would flinch at the sound of struggle and rockslides echoing into the cave.

Assuming that her son sensed her fears, Kagome tried her best to remain calm upon hearing him whimper as he nuzzled close to her chest.

"It's okay. Your father will be here in no time." She said lovingly to the newborn. 'Won't you?' She thought to herself as she bit her lip.

* * *

Koga and the others were at the bottom of the mountain fighting an all out battle with Naraku. His disgusting tentacles easily took out most of the wolves.

'Is this his true form?' Koga wondered as he swiftly dodged the tentacles extending from Naraku's torso.

"Why don't you make this easy on yourself and give up the shards?" Naraku spoke callously as he threw one of the wolves to the side.

"There's no way in hell I'll give them to you!" Koga barked as he sprung into the air and Kicked Naraku in his chest.

Naraku cackled as he was barely pushed back by Koga. "Look around! I singlehandedly wiped out your entire tribe once again."

'Not all of them' Koga thought to himself as he looked around and saw all the dead bodies, causing an unsettling rage to course through his body. Naraku did it again. 'I can't let him keep doing this.'

A growl formed in Koga's throat as he went to strike again, but was hung upside down in the air when caught by Naraku's tentacle.

"This time, you can blame yourself." Naraku spoke coldly as he brought Koga closer to his face.

Koga gave him a cold, hateful look, which was greeted with Naraku's cocky and unmoved expression. "What will you do, Koga? There is no way your power can compare to mine."

Koga growled again and punched his way out of Naraku's tentacle. He landed on his feet and took a few deep breaths. He knew he had to make it out of the battle alive and that alone was giving him the strength to take on Naraku alone.

"Tch. I did not come here for a duel with a savage wolf." Naraku said, sounding frustrated and at his wits end with the fight. He appeared to be withdrawing and Koga let his guard down.

Suddenly…

"Dance of blades!" Koga was attacked from behind by Kagura's wind. He grimaced as he slowly fell to the ground and the blood poured out of his skin.

Kagura landed on the ground next to him and gave him a pitiful glare. "That was disappointing." She said with a sigh as she stepped closer to Koga's still body as the blood began to pool beneath him.

Just as Kagura bent down to snatch his shards out of his legs, she was pierced through her chest by his foot.

Kagura let out a scream. She knew that as long as Naraku had her heart she would survive even a kick of that nature. But it still hurt. It was so painful, she had to surrender.

As she was about to flee, "Kagura, find Kagome." Naraku ordered.

Kagura sighed and flew off on the feather from her hair.

"That damn Naraku." She said to herself in a strained voice as she held the wound that no blood poured from. "I don't have a choice but to obey his orders, but I need to rest until this wound heals."

Kagura landed just below the mountain's peak where there was a tree with a glorious shade for her to rest against. She sat beneath that tree and let out a relaxed sigh. Kagura loved the feeling of the wind beneath that tree. It was hers to command. Whatever flowed through that wind was hers to control. She decided while she was there, she would rest and dream about being free.

* * *

Koga groaned painfully as he tried to force himself up. He used all the strength he had to stop Kagura from taking his shards. While his wounds would most likely heal quickly, he had doubts about the wound on his neck. He was bleeding profusely out the side of his neck while Naraku watched in enjoyment.

"So…will your weak body give out first? Or will you die at my hand?" A devilish smile grew on his pale face. "This will be interesting."

Koga began to feel faint as his heavy eyes drooped closed. He saw darkness…then, he saw light. Following that light was Kagome's face in a fond memory.

"_Koga, I feel like such a princess here! It's only been a week and the other wolves already treat me like one of their own!" Kagome said with a giggle, bashfully covering her face to hide the glow of her skin._

"_That's the custom of our tribe." He told her with a cheery grin. "You're one of us now. We're all family."_

"_Family…" Kagome echoed as she rubbed her stomach. "That's right. We have a family. And a new member on the way." She told Koga as she brought his hand to her stomach._

_Koga's eyes widened when he felt the warmth accumulating in Kagome's stomach. He never imagined that all the love from their relationship would grow as a person._

"_Koga, please get up." She requested._

"_Huh?" Koga looked up at her with a confused look in his eyes._

"_Koga. Please get up. I need you…" Her voice began to echo._

"_I need you…"_

"_I need you…"_

"_I need you…"_

"_Koga!"_

Koga's eyes sprung open and he slowly forced himself to his feet, much to Naraku's surprise.

He exhaled and smirked confidently. He knew as long as he had Kagome and Takeshi, he had strength to keep fighting until he couldn't fight any longer. "Were you watching me sleep, you creepy bastard?"

"Hardly." He responded as he extended a tentacle and pumped miasma into Koga's wound. Koga let out a painful shout as the miasma immediately began to eat at his flesh and the blood poured out of his wounded skin.

"I was watching you die." He informed Koga as he walked over to him as he lied on the ground.

Koga, while in an incredible amount of pain, still attempted to get up, which was of no use.

Naraku stepped on Koga's back and removed the shards from his legs.

Once the shards were gone, Koga truly realized what a world of pain he was in. His whole body was burning and all his wounds were sore. He felt exhausted as the blood steadily flowed out of his body.

"I'll be gracious enough to let you die here on your own with the rest of your pack. Too bad Kagome won't be here to watch you leave this world." He cackled as he walked off.

Koga groaned and for the first time since he was a child, he let out a wolf cub whimper and clenched his fist. The fact that he was breaking his promise to Kagome was even more painful.

Koga did his best to muster up the strength he had remaining in his body and crawl back to Kagome and Takeshi.

'I know it's over. I just want to see them one last time.'


	25. Lonely No More

The sun had set. Kagome had slowly opened her eyes when she realized how dark it was in the cave. Takeshi was sound asleep in her arms and Koga still hadn't returned. Kagome could smell the damp air and knew a storm was coming.

But she also knew something was wrong.

"Why hasn't Koga come back yet?" She asked herself as she scooted out of the tiny crawlspace.

Kagome turned to her left and gasped in dismay. On the ground before her was Koga's pale, profusely bleeding and unconscious body lying face down. She quickly went over to him and checked his pulse.

'It's faint, but he's still alive.'

She set down Takeshi's blanket on the ground and laid the still sleeping child on it before turning her attention to Koga.

Kagome struggled to turn Koga over as his blood poured out on her. Once she finally had him on his back, she wiped the dirt off his face and poured some of the water she carried with her on his face.

Koga slowly opened his right eye and tried to lift up his hand to touch Kagome. She brought his hand into her own and forced a smile, even though she was scared.

"Are you real? Or are you the third imaginary Kagome I've seen on my way here?" He asked in a weak voice as he strained himself to grasp Kagome's hand tighter.

"It's me. Look, Takeshi is here too." She told him as she looked over at the baby.

Koga slowly turned his head and looked at his son who was slowly opening his big eyes to look back at him.

Koga smiled as a tear fell from his eye. He turned back to Kagome and the smile faded. He had to break the unfortunate news to her.

"Kagome. Naraku…poisoned me with…miasma. I'm…not gonna make it."

Kagome's heart turned to stone and plummeted to her stomach, causing pain to course through her body. "W-what do you mean you're not gonna make it! You have to!" She said frantically as the tears formed in her eyes.

Koga closed his eyes and shook his head. "The whole tribe is gone. I'm sorry. I-I shoulda listened to you."

"No!" Kagome shouted through her sobs. "You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die!" She said as she lied on his chest.

Koga sighed blissfully as the flowery scent of Kagome's hair tickled his nose. As much as it was making her suffer, Koga on the other hand knew he could die happy because his family survived.

Kagome sat up and stared into his drooped eyes. "We're gonna patch you up and make you all better. You'll see!" She said optimistically as she stroked his cheek. "You can't give up on us, Koga!"

Koga turned over to his son who was flailing his arms and legs, trying to figure out how his little limbs worked. The sight warmed his heart.

"Bring Takeshi closer to me. Put him on my chest."

Kagome complied and laid Takeshi on Koga's chest. The baby struggled to lift up his head and look at Koga. It hurt knowing his son was never going to remember him. 'I just have to savor this moment.'

Koga could feel his life leaving his body as the pain increased and the miasma continued to spread.

"Kagome? Smile." He said sweetly.

"Smile? At a time like this?" She asked, as the flow of tears became a waterfall. "Why?"

"Look at Takeshi."

Kagome moved to Koga's side and stared at their son who fell asleep on Koga's chest with an involuntary smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Koga looked at the happy smile on her face and all his regrets were washed away. "That's what I wanted to see." He told her as he closed his eyes. "Kagome. I can't hang on any longer. I've fought so hard to survive just so I could see you again. Please…forgive me."

Kagome's lip began to tremble as her body weakened. "I'm not angry at you." She said as she continued to wail. "I just don't want to live without you."

"You don't have to. Takeshi is a part of me…and you. So we'll always be together."

Kagome leaned down and kissed Koga as hard as she could. Flashbacks of all the things that transpired between them flashed before both of them as they exchanged their goodbye kiss with tears flowing out of their eyes.

"_I'm not gonna leave you alone like this…"_

"_I promise…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too..."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I don't want to live without you..."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

Kagome could feel their lips separate as Koga's head tilted to the side. She checked his pulse and didn't feel one at all. He was gone forever.

She sobbed and held tightly to his lifeless body as thunder began to boom through the sky and Takeshi was startled out of his sleep.

Kagome held the infant in her arms as she grabbed Koga's hand. She knew he wouldn't be able to grasp her little hands with his like he always did, but it was comforting for the time being.

"I've finally found you." A voice said from behind.

Kagome lifted her head and turned to see Kagura had appeared in the night. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly as she cut her pained eyes at her.

"Naraku ordered me to kill you." She said nonchalantly as she raised her fan. Just as she was about to strike, the cries of Takeshi entered her ears.

'A baby? I didn't know she had a baby.' Kagura thought to herself, watching in surprise as Kagome coddled the baby.

Kagome looked up at Kagura and glared angrily at her once again. "Do what you want. But don't hurt my son."

"Just get out of here before Naraku finds you." She said quickly before flying away on her feather.

Kagome watched the feather float away, swerving in the wind and rain. "Why did she let me get away?" She asked out loud as she looked up at the sky.

The rain began to fall much harder as the drops began to feel much larger. Kagome wanted to bring Koga's body back to the den and hold a proper service for him once the weather let up. She decided to return to the crawlspace and keep his body close by.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't eat or sleep. All she could do was stare at the empty shell that used to be her husband.

The atmosphere was morbid and silent, aside from the heavy pitter-patter of rain and occasional sounds of thunder. The night was just as dead as Koga like he took the world with him. At least, that was how Kagome felt.

She sat there for what felt like hours, holding her son closely and wishing there was still warmth inside Koga's corpse.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Rocks and dust were thrown everywhere, forcing Kagome to rush out of the crawlspace into the rain. The moment she tried to drag Koga's body far away from the crawlspace, the rocks began to collapse and the ground where his body laid cracked open, dropping his body down into oblivion.

"No…even in his death he was taken away from me." She cried out.

The air began to feel thick with evil. Kagome stood her guard, looking around for whatever was lurking in the night. She could see a figure and a pair of cold eyes in the distance.

It was Naraku.

"So, Kagura disobeyed my orders, I see. I suppose I'll have to kill you myself."

Kagome didn't have anything to defend herself, nor did she have the time to think, feel sad, mourn Koga's death or even be afraid. She turned in the opposite direction and began to run.

As she was attempting to escape from Naraku, she heard a rock tumbling in their direction. Kagome looked around in a panic and impulsively tossed her son onto a soft patch of grass wrapped in the blanket just before the rock made impact with her leg and broke it, exposing a bone and causing blood to drip out. She let out a pained cry and limped over to her son as quick as she could.

She needed to get away somehow.

Kagome kept quickly limping away with Naraku hot on her trail. She found a part of the mountain she could slide down and used the path to get to the bottom.

'I wonder where she's going to go?' Naraku thought curiously, as he watched her slide down the mountain and limp away as though she had a destination. 'I'll follow from afar.'

Kagome continued to limp away but pulled back the blanket to make sure Takeshi was uninjured. She let out a relieved sigh when she realized he was unharmed and still asleep. The pouring rain was making it difficult to see and the wind was making it impossible to move quickly, but she had to keep going. She knew she had to survive for Takeshi's sake.

Kagome took a quick peek behind them and realized Naraku was nowhere in sight. Knowing that wicked half demon always had tricks up his sleeve, Kagome decided not to take any chances. She continued to move as fast as she could on that painful leg.

She had been traveling for so long and the rain wasn't letting up at all. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do in that moment was go back to her own era. Even though her family was disappointed that she got pregnant before finishing school, they still loved her and she wanted to be with them where she knew she would be safe.

'I need to get to the well. Naraku won't find us there.' She thought to herself.

Just when Kagome figured the rain couldn't get any harder, the drops became much heavier and painful like hail falling out of the sky. The wind blew even harder like a tornado ready to drag her off her feet. Kagome had traveled as far as she could before she fell to the ground and began to sob loudly in the middle of the forest. She wasn't sure how close or far away the well was and she felt so helpless and scared.

'What can I do?' She wondered, when an idea popped into her head.

'No, no that's stupid.' She told herself as she cast the thought away.

'But I don't have a choice. What else can I do?'

Kagome took a deep breath before she shouted Inuyasha's name as loud as she could. She knew he had the ears of a dog—a demon dog at that, and could hear her from miles away.

'I really hope this works. But…What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't _want_ to come?' Kagome argued with herself in her head as she sobbed harder. She leaned against a tree and screamed out his name again. She wiped the rain off her eyes and waited.

Would a savior or the inevitable come first?

* * *

Inuyasha continued to travel through the heavy rain following the sound of Kagome's voice and the scent of her blood. Inuyasha couldn't even imagine what was going on, or why Kagome would call out to him of all people. He continued to rush through the forest and stood still where the scent of the blood was strongest. He looked around and saw a figure partially concealed behind a tree, sobbing.

He slowly walked over to the person and took a good look at her face. 'It is Kagome.'

Kagome looked up at him with all the pain and misery in the world in her eyes.

Inuyasha knelt beside her and quickly glanced at her broken leg before making eye contact with her. "What happened to you?" He asked in a soft, scared voice.

"Naraku is after me."

Inuyasha quickly stood on his feet and unsheathed his sword. "What!? Stay here. I'll kill that bastard!"

"No!" Kagome shouted, just as he was about to run off.

Inuyasha turned to look at her with a puzzled face. "Huh?"

"Don't leave. I don't want to lose you too." She said as she started to cry again.

'Lose me too? Does that mean Koga's…' "Kagome, what happened to Koga?"

"He…was…" Kagome let loose and began to sob loudly again.

Inuyasha, unsure of how to console her, simply placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head onto his hand and continued sobbing and sniffling. "I'm all alone again. I have to raise my son all by myself. I miss him so much!"

"Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he reluctantly placed his other hand on her cheek. "I promise you won't be lonely no more."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised by the determined look on Inuyasha's face as he lifted her up and began leading her and Takeshi out of the thunderstorm.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**And thanks to those who waited so patiently for updates :3**

**well, that was the big twist, but it's not over yet!**

**Sequel "Lonely No More" will be posted soon!**

**Follow me and add me to your alerts so you don't miss it.**

**xoxoxo**

**-VQ**


	26. Preview

**This is a tiny excerpt from the sequel LONELY NO MORE that I posted! So go read it :D**

* * *

"I'm so scared, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she wept into his shoulder, clutching her baby tighter as he continued to sleep.

"Don't worry. I promise Naraku won't touch you." He said as he continued to run through the rain.

"I didn't think you would come." She admitted in a soft, sad voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said quickly as if she should have known better. 'I still love you. I cant let you get hurt anymore.' He thought to himself as he entered Kaede's hut, waking everyone inside.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and sat up. He could hardly see Inuyasha's figure but he recognized the scent, along with one other he could never forget.

"Is that Kagome with you?"

_After a horrific tragedy leaves Kagome a widow, she is forced to raise her and Koga's son, Takeshi on her own. What kind of future awaits this young mother? and what part does Inuyasha play in it?_

* * *

**Thank you again for reading this fic you guys are wonderful :D**


End file.
